


Bondfire Hearts

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Manager!Nijimura, Nijimura in Rakuzan, Rule 63, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By her second year at Rakuzan, Nijimura had seen enough sweaty boys to last a lifetime, publicly whacked their third year captain on the head twice, and watched her team win two national titles. She half-screamed, half-laughed when Nebuya and Hayama lifted her up on their shoulders after their final win in Tokyo, hissing and crying to the sound of Rakuzan cheering while Shirogane-sensei demanded that they put her down.</p><p>Then Akashi Seijuurou showed up with his Emperor's Eye, and everything went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinhwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhwan/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY LYNNA!!! KAKAKAKA ! This was all supposed to be in one part, but I won't be able to finish in time for your bday so HERE HAVE PART 1 FIRST. IDK what else to say but... blame jihye. No seriously, blame jihye. She beta'ed this so if there are any typos.... /whistles Also, a big thank you to Julie, Lauren, Moko, Alex, and Jihye for helping me brainstorm~

Nijimura throws the door to the boys’ locker room open just in time for Hayama to screech, "Girl alert!" The occupants duck behind locker doors or hurry to the shower stalls, as if Nijimura is paparazzi and not just their harried manager. She ignores their yelps and kindly refrains from commenting on Neubya's drumstick patterned boxers, heading straight for her target.

"Shuuko," Akashi says in greeting, already clad in his school uniform and barely sweating after morning practice. "The locker rooms are separated by genders for a reason."

"Stuff it." Nijimura waves a finger at him. "I just heard the news. Is it true that you're not playing in the championship match?"

Akashi responds by picking up his gym bag, and Nijimura resists the urge to strangle him with his perfectly straightened tie. By now, the locker room is practically empty save for the starters, who seem more interested in watching the drama unfold than changing. At last, Akashi turns to her with a blank face. "Yes, I have chosen to sit out of the game against Touou. Their ace will not be playing, and thus my presence on the court is uncalled for. I have full confidence that Rakuzan will take home the championship trophy regardless."

Right, Touou's Aomine. Nijimura’s also heard that he'd been benched for the rest of the season due to an injury, but hadn't known that Akashi held the kid to such high regards. Still, it frustrated Nijimura that Akashi could make a call like this. "So what? I spent all that time collecting data for nothing?"

Akashi gives her an even look. "Your data will help Reo, Koutarou, and Eikichi. Do not assume your hard work will be overlooked." He pauses. "What _I_ cannot overlook, however, is your blatant disregard for our privacy. This is the fourth time in as many weeks that you've burst into the men's locker room. While I'm sure the team appreciates your presence, the same cannot be said when they are in the process of undressing."

"What a shame," Hayama adds, grinning when Nijimura glares at him.

What's really a shame, Nijimura thinks, is that Akashi had been fully clothed in all four aforementioned instances. She rolls her eyes. "Please, there's nothing here that I haven't seen before, and I'm not into beef," she adds, throwing Nebuya a dirty look when he tries to flex in front of her face.

Akashi gives her a perfectly even smile. "In that case, Shuuko, I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving so the rest of the team will stop hiding in the shower area."

"Fine, but that's Shuuko- _senpai_ to you!" Nijimura says, spinning on her heels and heading for the door.

"Good luck with that," Mayuzumi says, choosing then to de-camouflage from a row of lockers.

She needs more than just luck to deal with the boys’ basketball club, but Nijimura has never been one to back down from a challenge. She didn't when Tatsuya challenged her to a one-on-one match back in grade school, not when a girl in her art class dared her to kiss a horse in middle school, and especially not when Shirogane-sensei took one look at her and said, "I'm not sure if you are suited for the position of our manager."

Back then, Nijimura had felt that she was suited to call him sexist. Then she remembered her manners and the fact that Rakuzan wasn’t anything like Californian public schools. Instead, she’d went off on her own to collect data on their first opponents in the Interhigh, reappearing a week later with notes. While Shirogane-sensei flipped through her notebook, Nijimura commented on the first-years' form and technique while she watched the try-out scrimmages. Shirogane-sensei had snapped her notebook shut in the middle of her rant and asked where she learned all this.

Nijimura had wanted to tell him about Alex, Tatsuya, Taiga, and all those years spent playing in the street courts. She wanted to tell someone, _anyone_ , about how proud her father had been when she made the junior league basketball team, and later, her middle school team. She wanted them to know how hard it was when her father had gotten ill and stopped coming to her games, and how her mother came in his place until she could no longer fulfill the duty of both parents. The relocation back to Japan had been expected. While her mother was a superwoman on most days, even she couldn't take care of three kids by herself in the states. Moving in with their grandparents in Kyoto had been the logical choice, as was accepting when Rakuzan offered her a scholarship to their international curriculum. The free room and board had been the only things that made separation from her family bearable.

But, Nijimura knew that Shirogane-sensei probably read her file after he’d found her sneaking away from orientation and watching the boys’ team practice. So she saved him the sob story and said, "I love basketball."

Shirogane-sensei didn't smile. He did say, "Welcome to the team," and Nijimura had smiled enough for them both.

By her second year at Rakuzan, Nijimura had seen enough sweaty boys to last a lifetime, publicly whacked their third year captain on the head twice, and watched her team win two national titles. She half-screamed, half-laughed when Nebuya and Hayama lifted her up on their shoulders after their final win in Tokyo, hissing and crying to the sound of Rakuzan cheering while Shirogane-sensei demanded that they put her down.

Then Akashi Seijuurou showed up with the Emperor's Eye, and everything went to shit.

 

 

 

 

 

  
True to Akashi's words, Rakuzan wins the match against Touou without his help. Regardless, the tension is palpable as Nijimura sits on the bench with Akashi and Shirogane-sensei. She's still pissed at Akashi because the match was good, and Akashi would've only made it better.

"What did you think?" he asks her on the way out of the stadium, Akashi leading the entire team like troops marching back from war. A war that Akashi didn't even fight in.

"I wanted to see Aomine play," Nijimura replies honestly, but Akashi isn't listening anymore. They slow down upon spotting a group of people in the hallway. An attractive blonde boy chats excitedly with a familiar-looking girl while their tall companion tries his hardest to shrink away from them.

Akashi speaks before Nijimura can tell them to stop blocking the hallway. "Shintarou, Ryouta, and Satsuki. Hello."

"This will be short," the tall kid named Shintarou says. "Congratulations on your win. I will see you in the next tournament." Then he's off, lugging a giant duck toy with him and ignoring confused murmurs from people passing by.

The pretty pink-haired girl, who Nijimura recognizes as Touou's manager, smiles at them. It's equally friendly and challenging. "We won't lose next time, Akashi-kun." Nijimura doesn't have to be a genius to figure this one out.

"Same," the blonde boy adds. Then their path is cleared of any obstructions as their short-lived conversation partners leave with great haste.

"Who were they?" Mibuchi asks when the team catches up. "Sei-chan's friends?"

Nijimura looks at Akashi. "Your friends are just as weird and cryptic as you are."

"They are not my friends," is all Akashi says.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Preparation for the next tournament begins three weeks after the Interhigh ends, but all thoughts of that strange encounter are wiped from Nijimura's mind when she learns that Tatsuya is back in Japan. "You jerk!" she yells when he calls her out of the blue. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Tatsuya laughs, his voice just as light and annoying as she remembers. "I'm telling you now."

They talk until Nijimura's phone runs out of battery, and she waits a respectable two weeks before taking the shinkansen to Akita. Tatsuya picks her up from the train station late Friday night, and Nijimura feels torn between laughing and crying when she spots him. She settles with pulling Tatsuya into a hug and twisting his arm when his hand wanders too close to her butt.

"I really missed you," Tatsuya says with a smile. Nijimura responds by flicking him on the forehead.

She grins. "Yeah. I missed you too." All the uncertainty and awkwardness disappears after that.

Tatsuya's dormitory doesn't allow overnight visitors, so he helps her check in at the guesthouse nearby and takes them to his favorite ramen place. They're politely asked to leave after lingering in their seats fifteen minutes after closing. "You always get me into trouble," Tatsuya says. He fights her for the check and wins.

"You get into plenty of trouble without me," Nijimura shoots back, ignoring the way their waitress looks fondly at Tatsuya. For two returnees who spent the majority of their combined childhood on the other side of the planet, they get by pretty well.

The front-desk is already closed and unattended when they return to the guesthouse. Tatsuya goes up to Nijimura room, where they spend hours talking about everything and nothing. Nijimura is already half asleep when Tatsuya gets up to leave. "Why don't you just stay here?" she asks, because sleepovers aren't exactly a new thing between them.

"Can't," he says, poking her in the cheek and laughing when she glares at him. "Morning practice tomorrow. I'll come find you afterwards?"

"Sure," she says, then promptly passes out in her bed.

The next morning, Nijimura struggles her way into a dress and a pair of woven stockings – the only clean clothes she had been able to find in her haste to pack. She asks the receptionist for directions to Yosen, grabs breakfast from the konbini, and walks ten minutes to campus. Finding the right gym is fairly easy, and Nijimura sneaks onto the bleachers to watch. Yosen is technically one of their rivals, so Tatsuya wouldn't tease her too much about being unable to bear their time apart, or whatever nonsense he's spewing these days.

She's surprised to find the team on their best behavior. Yosen has improved since the Interhigh, and Nijimura watches with interest as their giant center practices defending against the stocky captain. Tatsuya spots her immediately and comes over during the next water break. "That's Atsushi," he says, following her gaze to Murasakibara. "He's quite charming."

Nijimura snorts. "Sure."

"Want me to introduce you to the team?" Tatsuya asks, leaning over the railing.

"No." Nijimura’s not feeling up to the task of socializing with people she'll never see again. Still, she tries to be less crabby when Yosen’s small forward and shooting guard come to talk.

"Shuuko goes to Rakuzan in Kyoto," Tatsuya explains after a brief introduction. "Too bad she's not wearing her cute uniform today."

The shooting guard, Fukui, ignores the last comment. "Rakuzan is okay, but we'll defeat you in the Winter Cup. Tell Akashi to show up for the party this time!"

Nijimura almost laughs, because Akashi doesn't listen to anyone. He doesn't seem to care about anyone either, unfazed by Mibuchi's advances and the quiet unrest that followed when his captaincy was announced. The only thing Akashi cares about is winning, probably. Instead, she says, "Tell him that yourself, if we ever meet again on the court."

This makes the boys laugh before they're called back. Nijimura spends the rest of practice texting her mother and jotting down notes about Yosen's team. They don't linger after practice, although Nijimura does overhear their coach telling Tatsuya to stop bringing his girlfriends to the gym.

"How many girlfriends do you have?" she asks later, sitting on Tatsuya's bed.

"None," Tatsuya replies as he emerges from his shower. "There's only room in my heart for basketball."

"Righttt," Nijimura says skeptically and returns to reading the basketball magazine she found on his desk. If anything, Tatsuya has only gotten more high-maintenance, making her wait while he grooms himself.

He finishes fifteen minutes later, just as she gets bored with the magazine. Tatsuya leans over her, his cologne light yet noticeable. "You look very pretty in that dress, by the way."

She shoots him a wry smile and pats him on the cheek. "But not as pretty as you."

It's already noon by the time Tatsuya takes her on a real tour of campus. They grab a quick lunch in the canteen, Tatsuya moving his Hata Hata Zushi onto her tray and feigning surprise when she yells at him to eat more. They spend the afternoon dicking around town and eating everything. While taking a shortcut through the park, they find a group of children playing basketball on the playground court and invite themselves to the game.

It's not a real match by any means. Nijimura is content with passing to the kids while Tatsuya pretends to guard a ten year old. They cheer every time someone scores, and Nijimura takes joy in high-fiving little hands. It makes her miss her siblings.

"You're so good with kids," Tatsuya says fondly. "Remember when we were their size?"

Nijimura does remember. "Alex had her hands full with us." She blinks when a strange emotion flickers across his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tatsuya lies, making her scowl. He yelps when she jabs him with her elbow. "It's just that…”

"Just tell me," she demands.

"No."

Nijimura rolls her eyes. "Say it!"

"Vampire," he shoots back, citing a terrible book she deeply regretted reading in her youth.

Nijimura throws a pebble at him. "Oh, fuck off!"

"Okay," Tatsuya says at last, after they spend a while throwing tiny rocks at each other and deliberately missing. "Taiga is in Tokyo. He's playing for a school there. I ran into him the other day."

"Oh," Nijimura says awkwardly. "How was he?"

It's strange, she thinks, for Taiga to be taboo. The three of them had braved the courts of their elementary school together, laughed together, fought together, and nagged Alex to teach them together. Then Taiga and Tatsuya had that weird falling out. The boys may have had matching accessories, but Tatsuya had always been _her_ best friend—the only Japanese kid in her grade and the only one to let her cry on his shirt. And, well, Nijimura had never been good at mediating confrontations, so she’d deliberately stuck with Tatsuya instead.

Tatsuya opens and closes his fist. "He's stronger now. I can't wait to play him again."

Nijimura grins. "May the best man, or woman, win."

"Yeah," Tatsuya says.

The rest of the weekend fly by, and soon Nijimura is boarding the train back to Kyoto. This is the general trend for the next few months. Her classes pick up in difficulty, and Nijimura spends any time she's not studying with the basketball club. She researches strategy with the team on weekdays and studies on the weekends. Sometimes Mibuchi helps her with her chemistry homework, and in return she tutors Nebuya and Hayama in English. Nijimura isn’t necessarily smarter than her classmates. She does have a better foundation in English, which makes everything easier.

That doesn't make it less irritating when Akashi points out an obscure English grammar rule when Nijimura is helping Hayama with homework in the club room. Akashi's face is unreadable when Nijimura glares at him. "I'm sure Shuuko knows of this too, and simply did not want to confuse you. Excuse me for over complicating the question."

"Excuse you for existing," Nijimura mumbles as Akashi leaves. "Show off." She blinks when the club room falls silent. "What?" She demands, tightening her ponytail holder.

Mayuzumi lowers his book and says quietly, "Character development."

"In your novel?" Nijimura frowns. "Keep that to yourself. No one wants to hear about the weirdass plot. Hayama, are you done conjugating yet?"

"Yep," Hayama says, his grin characteristically large.

Thankfully, the weird mood in the room is interrupted when the first lunch bell rings. Between trying to keep her grades up, training the new manager Tsumori, and going home every other weekend, Nijimura doesn't have time to think about the team being weird as fuck.

The Winter Cup finals begin a few weeks later. Akashi returns from God-knows-where after the opening ceremony with a strange haircut and a manic look on his face. Everything goes downhill after that.

Tatsuya does play against Taiga, but he somehow gets into a team quarrel in the fourth quarter. Taiga wins, but barely. Just watching the match is emotionally exhausting, so Nijimura sneaks away afterwards to find Tatsuya and-

"Alex!" Nijimura shouts, barreling herself at their teacher until Alex is wheezing with laughter. She's only marginally annoyed when she accidentally face-plants into Alex's chest. Tatsuya, looking tired as fuck, even manages a smile. Nijimura pouts. "I didn't know you were in Japan! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

Alex grins wickedly and pats Nijimura's hair. "Tatsuya told me you were coming with Rakuzan. I figured I'd track you down then. You know I can’t play favorites."

"Right. Is that why you've been secretly coaching Taiga?" Nijimura huffs.

Whatever Alex is about to say gets cut off by a low whistle, and they turn to find a boy in red tracksuit approaching them. He leers and makes a dirty motion with his hand. "Hey, hotties. How about you include me in that hug?"

Nijimura's first reaction is to recoil and yell, "Go to hell!” But the stranger is already up close and personal, prompting Alex to pull Nijimura back to her.

"Stop it," Tatsuya says, grabbing the stranger by his shoulder. The boy turns away enough for Nijimura to recognize the Fukuda Sougo jersey.

Too many things happen at once. The stranger lunges for Tatsuya and punches him. In her shock, Alex loosens her grip on Nijimura, which prompts her to throw her entire weight at the fucker. It's not the first time she's gotten into a fight, and not even the first fight she's participated in with Tatsuya. However, they're no longer in grade school, and the difference in strength between them is too much. The stranger throws Shuuko off and she lands on the ground, barely pushing herself up in time to watch him grab Alex.

Then the door bursts opens to reveal a harried-looking Taiga. Nijimura's head is spinning from the fall. She's barely sitting up when someone throws a basketball, of all things, at the man.

The entire debacle ends in five minutes, but Nijimura is still stunned when Tatsuya pulls her off the ground. Their blonde savior, who Nijimura now recognizes as Akashi's non-friend and Kaijou's ace, smiles apologetically at them.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuya asks, setting Nijimura's bangs straight.

"Fuck," she says and cradles his chin in her scratched palms. "What about _you_?"

"None of you are ever allowed to throw yourself in danger for me again!" Alex says as she hugs them.

Then Tatsuya turns to Taiga and Kise. "You both need to go now if you want to make that match."

"What the fuck just happened?" Nijimura groans when Kise and Taiga have sprinted away. She's still feeling a bit woozy, but she sighs when Alex pulls her into another hug. Nijimura’s hands hurt and she’s probably bitten herself by accident. "Urg. Whatever. Let's go find the first aid booth."

With Alex and Nijimura's help, Tatsuya manages to hop down the stairs. They only make it a few steps onto the second floor when they run into Akashi fucking Seijuurou.

Akashi gives them a calculating look, his eyes traveling from the bruises on Alex's neck to Nijimura's scratches to Tatsuya's face. "The clinic is this way," he says, leading them to a room down the hall.

While the medical aid on duty fusses over Tatsuya and Alex, Akashi sits down next to Nijimura. "Did you get into a fight?"

"What does it look like?" Nijimura spits. She knows that Akashi doesn't deserve her attitude and feels shitty immediately. "Sorry," she mumbles.

Akashi responds by picking up a first aid kit from the nearby table. He begins to apply disinfectant to the scratches on her arms silently, looking up when Nijimura yelps. "Did you win?" he asks quietly.

"Kinda," she says, hissing. "Your friend, that Kise kid, helped."

The sharp look Akashi sends her is unexpected. "What happened?"

"Some asshole name Haizaki needs to be put in jail, but Kise challenged him to death by basketball instea-ouch!" She jerks away when Akashi gets to a deeper scratch, but stops when he rubs his thumb soothingly along an even patch of skin.

Akashi ruins the mood by saying, "Ryouta will win."

"How are you so sure?" Nijimura asks. The typical annoyance that accompanies her usual interactions with Akashi is absent.

"I am always right," he replies quietly, but surely.

When Nijimura looks away from Akashi, she finds Alex and Tatsuya staring at them. Akashi must have sensed this too, since he stands up and takes a step away from her.

"It's late," Akashi points out. "Would you like to bid goodbye to your friends? I will walk you back to the hotel. Shirogane-sensei has been looking for you."

"I can walk by my-"

"Clearly you cannot be trusted to take care of yourself," Akashi cuts in, all the softness from earlier now gone.

Nijimura glares. "Oh, fuck off!"

Akashi continues without missing a beat. "If you insist otherwise, please ask your friends to accompany you home. I will go watch the match now." He slips away before she can flip him the bird.

"Charming," Alex says. She sounds more tired than irritated as the medical aid finishes with her and approaches Nijimura.

"Akashi Seijuurou is interesting," Tatsuya adds. "I wish I'd been able to play against him."

Nijimura groans. "Is that all you can think about? You just got your ass kicked!"

"Hey, according to you: we kinda won." Tatsuya grins.

"Excuse me," the medical aid speaks up, looking at Nijimura. "It seems that your wounds have all been treated. I can give you some creams to treat itching, but you should heal in no time."

"Huh," Nijimura says, lifting her own arm up to examine Akashi's handiwork. "Would you look at that."

Later, when Tatsuya and Alex offer to take her back to the hotel, Nijimura declines their offer. She circles around the higher levels of the audience before finding Akashi standing behind a pillar. He doesn't greet her when she approaches.

"Hey," she says, deliberately putting some space between them and glancing at the scoreboard. "Are you sure Kaijou will win?"

"Yes," Akashi replies, eyes on the match.

"Jesus, Akashi, will you _look_ at me?" She sighs when he complies. "I just came to apologize. I've been dealing with assholes all my life, but you're not one of them. I mean, you're annoying as fuck sometimes, but I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're just a kid trying to help." She pauses, suddenly feeling dumb. Tatsuya said that Akashi had probably been worried. "Thanks for patching me up."

Out of all the things Nijimura has said, Akashi selectively chooses to reply with, "I am not a kid. I am your captain."

"Righttt," Nijimura says, scratching her cheek. "You're still a year younger than me, and I'm still your senpai."

Akashi doesn't really respond, but Nijimura doesn't need him to. They both turn back to the game when Kise makes an impossibly high-projectile shot, and Nijimura is too stunned to say anything until the fourth quarter ends. They walk back to the hotel in silence. It's not until they're on her floor that Nijimura realizes she's lost her card key.

"About that." Akashi pulls something out of his pockets. "Chihiro found yours. We made a copy at the front desk and I was tasked with tracking you down."

Akashi's penchant for being alarmingly thoughtful isn't the strangest thing to have happened today, so Nijimura accepts her keys silently and swipes her door open.

Only to find some unexpected visitors camping out in her room.

"Finally!!" Nebuya says as he chews on a rice ball, surrounding by plastic bags from the konbini. "You've been gone forever."

Mibuchi sits up from lying on the bed. "Shuu-chan, what happened to you?!"

"Ohhhhh, did you go on a midnight date with Akashi?!"

Nijimura storms in and nearly steps on Hayama, who happens to be lying on the floor. "Out!" She must not look very threatening with her scabbed knees and hair falling out of her ponytail, because Mibuchi just tsks.

"Are you hungry?" Nebuya asks.

Stunned by his rare display of generosity, Nijimura just grunts and takes a seat on the floor. She catches the milk bread he throws at her and tears it apart violently. When Hayama makes sparkling eyes at her, Nijimura huffs, tears the bread into pieces, and gives him half.

"What in the world happened?" Mibuchi scoots closer.

She manages to give them an abridged version of the story. For once, Mibuchi doesn't admonish her for talking with food in her mouth. When Nijimura gets too caught up that she nearly chokes on the bread, Hayama steals a carton of banana milk off the floor and shoves it at her face. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"We'll avenge you on the basketball court," Hayama vows. He sounds too excited for this late at night.

Nijimura just sighs, leaning her head against the bed frame. "They didn't make it to the semi-finals. Kaijou did. Akashi was right."

It's then that they realize Akashi’s pulled a Mayuzumi.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning is strange. Nijimura rolls out of bed in time for breakfast with the team, only to find that almost everyone had run off to explore Tokyo until the afternoon. Shirogane-sensei does not seem very concerned about the match against Shuutoku when Nijimura finds him in the lobby. He takes one look at her bedhead and undoubtedly sour expression before accepting her apology for disappearing last night.

Akashi, too, is nowhere to be found. Nijimura eats breakfast alone before going back to her room for a shower. Her hair is still damp when she meets Tatsuya at Yosen's hotel two blocks away. To her surprise, Murasakibara decides to invite himself along, hovering over them and making strange comments.

"What is he, your bodyguard?" Nijimura asks.

Tatsuya smiles but doesn't respond.

They don't part until the game against Shuutoku. Nijimura has half a mind to sit with Tatsuya and Murasakibara instead, but waves them goodbye before tracking down her team. She picks up the sports drink cart from their hotel room and nearly gets run over by Hayama as he bounces in the hallway in excitement. Together, they wheel the supplies into the stadium down the street and congregate in the Rakuzan locker room.

The fact that both Akashi and Mayuzumi are playing is surprising, but things only get weirder after that.

Akashi becomes hell-bent on humiliating Shuutoku, going as far as shooting in their own loop and threatening to take his own eyes out. Nijimura doesn't known what kind of joy a sixteen-year-old could derive from destroying his former teammates, so she stares with her mouth open as Akashi singlehandedly shatters Shuutoku's defense.

The final match against Seirin is even worse. By the time Taiga lands the buzzer beater, Nijimura is out of her seat and holding her breath. She watches as her team returns to the benches in defeat and almost forgets her job.

"You did well," she tells them, her voice familiar as she hands them towels. Mibuchi manages a small "thanks" while the others fume in disbelief. Mayuzumi looks crossed between annoyed and astounded, so Nijimura hands him a towel and says nothing.

Akashi is the hardest one to crack. Nijimura takes one look at him, eyes red and cheeks blotched, and puts the towel over his head.

"It was a good game, Captain," she says. "I know you only care about winning, but you were amazing."

The look Akashi gives Nijimura is strange and unsettling. She can't stop thinking about it even after the game, when they return to the hotel for the reception. No one really wants to talk, and even Shirogane-sensei seems at a loss for words.

Eventually, Nijimura gives Hayama and Nebuya a hard shove in the hotel lobby. "Stop moping!"

The regulars look back at her, eyes wide.

"We're the best damn team in the country!" she snaps, glaring when Hayama makes a whining noise.

Mayuzumi looks at her like she's grown two heads. "We _lost_."

Nijimura knows winning is important. They're not the buddy-buddy type of team, but she still feels the need to vocalize her feelings. "Yeah, but we played the best damn game I've ever seen. You're the real champions to me." She feels stupid immediately after saying it. "I mean-"

"I didn't know you cared so much," Hayama whispers, looking like he's torn between crying and laughing. "Aw, Niji-chan!"

Mibuchi smiles and pats her arm. "We'll win next time."

"Hell yeah we will!" Nebuya grumbles.

"Language," Shirogane-sensei reminds them. Even he looks slightly less stunned now.

Akashi says nothing at all. He simply nods when they disperse to change, Akashi disappearing without a sound.

 

 

 

 

 

The reception, intended for the top three teams and their guests, is long and tedious. After the snoozefest that was last year's reception, Nijimura doesn't even want to go. Regardless, she follows everyone to the assigned ballroom a few hours later and immediately ditches her team for Alex.

"Hey cutie," Alex says, pulling Nijimura into a headlock. They chat quickly before the award ceremony begins. Nijimura slides quietly back to her seat near Shirogane-sensei as they listen to the Winter Cup Committee’s speech.

Nijimura isn’t sure how to feel as she watches Shuutoku accept their third place medals. Midorima, for one, looks uncomfortable yet proud, and Nijimura wishes things could be this easy for Rakuzan. For Akashi. The clapping that follows Rakuzan’s name is polite, but Nijimura still feels uneasy as she watches her team ascend the stage to accept their silver medals.

Akashi’s face is schooled into polite intrigue as he shakes hands with the committee. Underneath the stage lighting, Akashi looks paler and older. By the time Nijimura catches her train of thought, the starters are already heading back. She tries her best not to look at Akashi when Seirin accepts their first place trophy, Taiga and his little partner beaming at each other. The speeches end soon enough, leaving them to mingle with the other attendees.

“Hey-” Nijimura begins to say the same moment Akashi turns to her. She blinks when Akashi holds something up in one hand.

“This medal is traditionally given to the coach,” Akashi explains. “However, we discussed it with Shirogane-sensei and decided that it should go to you.”

Nijimura opens her mouth and turns to Shirogane-sensei.

“You learned it, Nijimura-kun, ” Shirogane-sensei says easily.

When she looks back to her team, Nijimura finds Hayama nodding enthusiastically. Mibuchi gives her a secretive look as Nebuya grins smugly. Even Mayzumi’s face seems marginally less blank now. Eventually, Akashi lifts the silver medal by its strap and asks, “May I?”

At a loss for words, all Nijimura can do is nod.

Akashi is essentially the same height as her, yet Nijimura feels ridiculously small when he takes a step forward and wraps the medal around her neck. Akashi even manages to sweep Nijimura’s ponytail out from under the strap before moving away.

“Thank you for all your help this year,” Mibuchi adds fondly.

“Don’t get sentimental on me now, you jerks!” Nijimura says, her face hot. If anyone notices her eyes glazing over, they make no mention of it.

 

 

 

 

 

  
As expected, things settle down after the Winter Cup. Despite Mayuzumi’s general attitude and weirdness, Nijimura finds herself missing him a bit after the third years graduate from club activities. Basketball club breaks for the duration of the semester, and Nijimura goes from yelling at the team at practice every day to only seeing them in the canteen on weekends. Yet, between weird texts from Hayama and Mibuchi’s habit of dropping by her dorm room with snacks, Nijimura doesn’t feel like a complete recluse.

Nijimura is heading back to her dorm from the library one day when she spots Akashi outside of her building. When it becomes obvious that he is expecting her, Nijimura shuffles over to greet him.

“Senpai,” Akashi begins, which stuns Nijimura enough that she doesn’t catch what follows.

“Wait, what?” Nijimura asks. “Can you repeat that?”

Akashi nods. “As you may know, there is a new amusement park opening near Fushimi-ku.”

“Araland, right?” Nijimura vaguely remembers the conversation she had the last time she went home. “My siblings have been talking about it.”

“Ah,” Akashi says, pulling something out of the pocket of his blazer. “Araland is owned by the Minato Development group, which is a subsidy of Akashi Corporation. Therefore, my father has tasked me with the job of giving away extra tickets to the opening this weekend.”

Nijimura scrunches up her nose and thinks. “I thought Araland didn’t open for another two weeks.”

“Yes. The event this weekend is a private opening for investors and friends,” Akashi explains slowly, deliberately.

Nijimura looks from Akashi’s face to the envelope in his hand and gets it. “Ohhh…. Are you serious?” She finds herself grinning when Akashi nods. “Wow, this is awesome! Did you show this to the other guys?”

“Yes. Mibuchi-san and Nebuya-san have prior arrangements and won’t be able to come. Hayama-san is going home for the weekend. I redistributed their tickets to other members of the basketball club and saved these two for you.”

“Thanks a lot.” Nijimura beams, setting a hand on Akashi’s shoulder. She’s so used to doing this with Tatsuya that when Akashi flinches, Nijimura withdraws immediately as if she’d been burnt. “Eh, sorry. I’m just excited. My siblings will love these tickets.”

She expects Akashi to be on his way now the formalities are over. Instead, Akashi tilts his head at her and asks, “How many siblings do you have, Nijimura-san?”

“Two.”

“May I ask how old they are?”

Nijimura does the math in her head. Juuzou’s birthday had been two months ago, and Mina’s birthday is in the fall. “Seven and twelve. Why?”

Akashi waits a beat before pointing out another obvious fact. “There are only two tickets in the envelope I gave you. Both of your siblings are at an age where parental guidance is required in the park. I assume that they will be unsatisfied if you took only one of them to Araland.”

“You’re right.” Nijimura scratches her cheeks.

“Shall I obtain three more tickets for Senpai and your parents?” Akashi suggests.

Nijimura pauses and looks at Akashi. He seems genuine enough, so she spares him the formalities and says, “My dad passed away a few years ago, so just two more tickets will be fine.”

Something flickers across Akashi’s face before disappearing. “I apologize. It was very insensitive of me to assume-“

“Sheesh,” she says, giving him a small push. This shuts him up. “It’s not your fault. How could you have known?”

Akashi is silent for a moment before speaking up. “It was ignorant of me to assume because I, too, have a lost a parent.”

“Oh,” Nijimura says. “Shit, that sucks. I’m so sorry.”

The smile that Akashi gives her is small, but it lifts an insurmountable weight off her chest. “You have absolutely no reason to apologize to me. Let’s mutually forgive each other and move on from this topic. I will procure two more tickets for you by Thursday. I hope that is satisfactory.”

It’s not until Akashi leaves that Nijimura replays the conversation in her head. The newfound respect for his upperclassmen was one thing, but had Akashi’s eyes always been so strikingly red? Thinking too much about Akashi is probably unhealthy, Nijimura decides as she unlocks her dorm room. She throws her bag on the floor and calls her mom.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Akashi finds her two days later, when Nijimura is working on a poster project after class. Nijimura excuses herself from her project partners and slides into the hallway, somewhat impressed by Akashi’s ability to track her down. 

“Here are the extra tickets,” Akashi says, jumping straight to business.

Nijimura takes a moment to open the envelope. “About that. Kaa-san actually can’t take Saturday off. She has to watch after the store, so I’ll be on double babysitting duty. You can have one of these back.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Akashi says. “You do not need to return this to me.”

“But these things cost like 10000 yen!”

Akashi appears to be in deep thought before responding. “Senpai, my father essentially owns Araland. I have no need for this.”

“Give it to someone else.” Nijimura tsks. She knows that Akashi went out of his way to do her a favor and that she really shouldn’t say anything rude about his wealth. Yet, she feels determined to make sure his efforts don’t go to waste.

“I have already given tickets to anyone interest-”

Nijimura throws her hands up. “Fine. Then you take this ticket and come with us!” When Akashi fails to formulate a coherent response, Nijimura pats him on the shoulder. “Great. See you on Saturday!”

In retrospect, Nijimura realizes her behavior might have been pushing the completely basketball-based camaraderie between herself and Akashi. She doesn’t have time to dwell on this before going home on Friday to find Juuzou gardening in the front yard with their grandmother. Juuzou cheers upon spotting her and runs up for a hug without taking off his gardening gloves, and Nijimura laughs when Mina pokes her head out of the window to yell, “Welcome back Nee-chan! There’s dirt on your shirt!”

Nijimura is busy changing upstairs when her grandmother knocks on the door. “Yeah?” Nijimura asks, swimming into an old t-shirt.

“Welcome back,” Obaa-san says, reaching to touch Nijimura’s hair which had fallen loose in her attempt to change. “It seems like you need a haircut again. I think Mito-san is home today. If you asked politely, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind doing it for you.”  
`  
Listening to her grandmother fuss over her general appearance is one thing Nijimura didn’t miss at Rakuzan, but she knows that Obaa-san has a point. Disgruntledly, she makes her way to their neighbor’s house and waits for Mito-san, the retired hairdresser, to open the door. Nijimura comes home an hour later with sweets for Juuzou and more than enough neighborhood gossip to keep Obaa-san distracted.

“Welcome home,” Kaa-san says upon opening the door, looking tired as ever. Any complaints Nijimura has dissipate immediately as she goes to help prepare dinner.

Their grandfather returns after closing up the shop, and Nijimura has to bring a lawn chair in from the garden to accommodate everyone around the table. Still, dinner is loud and delicious. Juuzou and Mina cheer upon learning the reason for Nijimura’s sudden return, and the kids have enough tact to feign disappointment at their mother’s absence from tomorrow’s festivities.

It’s not until Nijimura has set up her futon in Mina’s room that she remembers to message Akashi, only to find that he has already sent her a reminder of their meeting time and location. “What’s up, Nee-chan?” Mina asks, lying on her bed as she flips through an English novel.

Nijimura yawns. “Nothing. Go to sleep soon.” 

The next morning, Nijimura wakes to find Juuzou bouncing excitedly in the room. Mina is already out of bed and in the bathroom, so Nijimura sits up sleepily and listens to Juuzou’s excited chatter. All three siblings are out the door within an hour, Nijimura yawning into her scarf as they take the bus to Araland. They arrive fifteen minutes before the meeting time, but Nijimura spots Akashi immediately. It’s hard to miss that shock of red hair, Nijimura reminds herself as she calls his name.

“Hello,” Akashi says when he comes over. He’s clad in a pea coat and dark jeans, and Nijimura almost forgets that Akashi is her kohai when he offers his hand to Juuzou like they’re business partners. “I am Akashi Seijuurou.”

Juuzou stares at him before accept Akashi’s stretched hands. “Are you really Nee-chan’s friend?”

Thankfully, Mina slides in between them. “Hello! I’m Nijimura Minako, and this is Juuzou. You already know Nee-chan. Thank you for offering to accompany us today.”

As if remembering this fact for the first time, Juuzou asks, “Are you the captain of the basketball club?”

“That is correct.”

“Oh.” Juuzou opens his mouth. “That’s cool, Sei-nii.”

“Juuzou, that’s rude!” Nijimura says and feels her headache growing.

Juuzou looks at her and asks in English, “why?”

“This isn’t elementary school! You need to address your elders with more respect,” Nijimura replies, switching easily back to Juuzou’s mother tongue. She almost forgot that he has a tendency of only speaking in English when they’re alone.

Unfazed, Juuzou continues. “But Tatsuya-nii lets me call him anything I want.”

Nijimura is just about to pull Juuzou’s defiant little cheeks when Akashi says, “I don’t mind if he calls me that.”

All three siblings stare at him for a moment before shrugging at each other. “Don’t blame me when he starts making up nicknames for you,” Nijimura says. “Come on, let’s go in already.”

The park has already been opened for an hour by the time they make it through the gates. When Nijimura stuffs the ticket stubs into her pocket, Juuzou reaches for her and goes, “Ticket, Nee-chan! I want to keep my own ticket!”

“You’ll lose it,” Nijimura says, already flipping through the map.

Juuzou puffs his cheeks up like a goldfish. “No I won’t!”

“He won’t lose it,” Mina adds, coming to Juuzou’s rescue. When Nijimura groans and hands the stub over, Mina grins and pulls out her own map. “Okay. Time to plan!”

“What are they doing?” Akashi asks when Mina and Juuzou huddle together at the nearby bench with markers. He pauses when Mina says, “We’re strategizing!”

“Just go with it,” Nijimura explains. She kneels down next to Juuzou and listens as the kids pick out the attractions they want to visit. She’s mildly impressed when they take into account the estimated wait time and factor in rides that have advance tickets. By the time Akashi come to join them, Mina has already decided on their first stop.

Akashi doesn’t comment as he follows them across the park to pick up advance tickets for the waterfall ride. He even enters into a strange conversation about horses with Juuzou while they wait in line for the Vikings attraction. When Mina gives her a sly look, Nijimura flicks her on the forehead and asks, “what?”

“You didn’t say the captain was so-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Nijimura warns her. The girls that habitually disrupt practice are one thing, but hell will freeze over before Nijimura lets her own sister join Akashi Seijuurou’s fan club.

“Nice,” Mina finishes, sliding her hands into her pockets. “What did you think I was going to say, Nee-chan?”

Nijimura is saved from this awkward interrogation when they’re allowed to go on the ride. The Viking ship isn’t that impressive and doesn’t even go very high. Yet, when they spot a pair of high school boys fake-screaming on the other end of the ship, Nijimura can’t help but laugh.

“Nee-chan! Don’t underestimate the danger we’re in!” Juuzou shouts next to a confused looking Akashi, which only makes Nijimura laugh more.

This pattern continues at the haunted house, where Akashi is completely unfazed by the creepy decorations. When Nijimura grabs a severed hand prop and sets it on Akashi’s arm, Mina is the one who screams instead. On the waterfall ride, Nijimura realizes that Akashi barely makes a noise when their carriage makes the final plummet down the slope.

“Is there _anything_ you’re scared of?” Nijimura asks, trying to rearrange her hair after the gyro drop. While Akashi contemplates her question, she looks over to Juuzou and Mina’s spot in the snack stand.

“Yes,” Akashi says eventually, when Juuzou comes jogging back with food. He looks alarmed when Juuzou hands him a curry dog. “I can’t accept this.”

“Un huh,” Nijimura says unsympathetically. “You’re going to accept this just like we accepted your tickets.”

Akashi caves under the pressure of Juuzou pouting at him. He eats the curry dog while they drag him to the bumper cars, where Juuzou neglects the attendant’s suggestion of pairing up and jumps immediately into his own car. Things get really intense when both Mina and Juuzou ram into Akashi's car, who looks betrayed when Nijimura joins them. Together, they effectively immobilize Akashi’s car into a corner before their time is up.

“You must not have siblings,” Nijimura comments when she helps Akashi climb over the mini pile-up. “Either that, or you haven’t been challenged enough.”

Somehow, this makes Akashi smile. “Perhaps you’re right.”

Their next attraction is the indoor rollercoaster. While waiting, Nijimura pulls out a pack of cards and suggests they play twenty-four. “I’ll explain,” Nijimura says before Akashi can ask. She urges everyone to draw a card from the deck, including herself. “Now flip it over.”

“The goal is to use all four cards to arrive at the number twenty-four,” Nijimura says, checking everyone’s cards. Jack of Spades, Ace of Hearts, Five of Diamonds, and Seven of Spades. “Jack to King is eleven to thirteen. So…” She points at Juuzou’s and Akashi’s cards. “Eleven plus one is twelve." Then Mina’s cards and her own. “Seven minus five is two. Twelve multiplied by two is twenty-four. It’s simple.”

“It looks interesting,” Akashi says, blinking when Mina and Nijimura share a look. They don’t stop playing until thirty minutes later, when they’re finally allowed on the ride. By then, Akashi has gone from being politely involved to aggressively participating in the game.

“How does it feel to be beaten by a middle school student?” Nijimura asks as they take adjacent seats in the second row, looking up only when the attendant comes to check their safety equipment.

Akashi’s mouth is pulled into a tight smile. “I beat Mina-san by one round.”

“She’s _twelve_ ,” Nijimura reminds him and ignores Mina’s shout of _I’m turning thirteen soon!_ from the row behind them. She grins at Akashi as the ride begins to move. “And you’re a sore loser.”

“That is an erroneous assumption,” Akashi replies, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. “I demand a remat-”

“Hey, Akashi?” Nijimura cuts him off just as the track turns. She opens her mouth to make fun of his grumpiness, but the ride speeds up unexpectedly and everyone is soon screaming in glee. Halfway through, Nijimura hears Akashi curse, but she has no time to poke fun of him before they plummet down another hill.

“That was really fun!” Juuzou says afterwards. He looks unfazed as Nijimura aggressively smooths his hair back. “Let’s do it again!”

Nijimura tsks and pats his cheeks. “Maybe later when the line goes down. Let’s get lunch soon.”

On the way to the nearest lunch court, they spot a carousel. Mina and Juuzou run off before Nijimura can pull on their coattails, so she sighs reluctantly and gestures for Akashi to follow. Akashi doesn’t pry when Nijimura decides to stay on the ground. Instead, he stands next to her as they watch the carousel begin to move.

Nijimura starts speaking before she can think better of it. “When we lived in California, the pier nearby had a boardwalk park that opened all year round. My father took us there on Saturday mornings, before the park got busy. He always rode the carousel with us.” She watches as Mina holds onto her horse, laughing at Juuzou two seats away. When Akashi doesn’t make a sound, Nijimura continues. “He was the one who taught us that card game, by the way. My old man’s biggest passion in life was mathematical and theoretical biology. He turned all of the games at home into weird math challenges. The kids in school always made fun of me because I didn’t know how to play board games normally.”

“Ah,” Akashi says quietly. “He sounds like a very phenomenal man.”

This makes Nijimura snort. “He was dorky and weird. My parents moved to the States when I was seven so my dad could continue his research at a private university. He was doing weird stuff with genetics that none of us really understood. I think he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but Mina is the true genius of the family. I just played basketball and got into a lot of shit.”

The carousel spins as the children’s laughter ring in Nijimura’s ears. Sometimes she wonders if they can spin back in time, back when her old man was still around to accuse her of secretly liking math. It makes Nijimura feel younger and lighter. “Even though his job was to genetically modify things, my father always said that we were the best things he ever brought into this world.” She laughs a little. “What a sentimental dude, huh?”

The silence that follows is comfortable. When Nijimura turns to look at Akashi, she finds him staring at her with sharp eyes. “Sorry for getting too weird,” she adds, scratching her cheeks.

“I am an only child,” Akashi says, apropos of nothing. They watch as Juuzou waves at them from his horse, and Akashi waves back. “My mother wanted to have more children, but she was a frail woman. Her first childbirth just made it worse. When I was younger, she often apologized for not having a sibling for me to play with. I could not comprehend why she wanted another child when she already had me.”

“Oh,” Nijimura says, at a loss for words.

The smile that Akashi gives her is unexpected. “I cannot say that I understand siblinghood, but now I can begin to fathom what kind of childhood she wanted for me.”

Unsure of how to respond, Nijimura chooses to return Akashi’s smile instead. This seems to satisfy him, so they wait in silence as Juuzou and Mina come off the ride. The truth is that Nijimura has heard enough about Akashi to piece together his story. How could she not, when Akashi was both her captain and the golden boy of Rakuzan? It was easier to dismiss him back when he was a spoiled kohai hiding his ruthlessness behind a rich boy façade.

Now, Nijimura looks at Akashi and realizes that she’d never tried to understand him.

The afternoon flies by after a quick lunch. Even Nijimura is slightly reluctant to leave Araland when Juuzou pouts at her. “Pleaaasee Nee-chan? Can we stay a bit longer?”

“We promised to be home for dinner,” Nijimura reminds him as she checks the clock on her phone. “There’s still time for one more ride, but then we really have to go.”

Juuzou changes strategies and turns to Akashi. “Sei-nii wants to stay here longer too, right?”

“Stop stalling,” Nijimura says. “We can always come back. Next time, with Kaa-san.” She regrets it immediately when Juuzou demands _when???_ Kaa-san is not one to splurge on vacations, and even a seven-year-old can tell.

Akashi chooses to speak up then. “If you’d like, I can secure you seasonal pass-“

“ _No_ ,” Nijimura cuts in before Akashi can finish. She levels him with a Look. “We can’t infringe on your hospitality like that. It’s too much.” She then engages Akashi in the most awkward staring contest.

“What does that mean?” Juuzou asks Mina. “Infring…”

Nijimura pats him on the head. “It means that when someone is nice to you, you shouldn’t take advantage of them and abuse their kindness. Akashi has done enough for us. Don’t ask him for anything else.”

Juuzou looks between Nijimura and Akashi. “Can I ask him to be my friend?” This shocks Nijimura into silence as Juuzou continues. “I can give Sei-nii my address. We can exchange letters and be pen pals. Yuto-kun in my class has one, but his pen pal is from Okinawa.”

“I would love to,” Akashi says before Nijimura can stop him. When Nijimura gives him a bewildered look, Akashi stares back as if befriending a child is a common practice for him.

In the end, all four of them squeeze into a giant teacup and spin each other silly. Akashi looks worse for wear by the end, but he insists on walking them to the gate and bidding the kids goodbye. “I’ll see you at school next week,” Akashi tells Nijimura as he slips the piece of gum wrapper with Nijimura’s house address into his pockets. “And I’ll be sure to write Juuzou-kun.”

“You don’t have to,” Nijimura says for the nth time. She’s aware of the way Mina is staring at them from a few feet away as she helps Juuzou open his snack bar. “But thanks for coming out today. Sorry if I strong-armed you into this. Hopefully, it didn’t suck completely.”

Akashi’s expression is blank save for the tilt of his lips. “It was very enjoyable. Thank you for inviting me.” He pauses as his phone begins to buzz. “That must be my driver. Before I go, I wanted to say-”

“No season passes,” Nijimura warns him, only half serious.

“I meant to say that your haircut looks very nice,” Akashi replies. “Good bye, Nijimura-san.”

“I’m going to tell Kaa-san that you’ve been seriously slandering Akashi-kun,” Mina decides on their way home. Nijimura can’t tell if she’s joking or not. “He is a very nice person and does not deserve the mean things you’ve said about him.”

“Yeah,” Juuzou adds, completely seriously. “We’re pen pals now!”

“Jesus,” Nijimura says and buries her face in her hands.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nijimura doesn’t see Akashi again until she’s called into Shirogane-sensei’s office a week later. She is relieved when he brings up the idea of delegating more of her tasks to the other managers, Tsumori and Otsuya. With her upcoming exams and college applications on the horizon, this couldn’t have come at a better time. Nijimura leaves half an hour later and passes by the basketball club room to find Mibuchi and Akashi talking inside. “Yo,” Nijimura says, poking her head inside. “What’s up?”

“Shuu-chan!” Mibuchi says with too much enthusiasm. “You’ve betrayed me!”

Nijimura stares. “What?”

“How could you go on a date to Araland without telling me? And with Sei-chan, no less.”

“I offered you tickets,” Akashi points out politely. “You had prior engagements and chose to fulfil those instead.”

Nijimura shrugs at them. Her left sock is slouched, so she leans down to set it right. “You can come with us next time.”

“Do you have plans to go again in the near future?” Mibuchi asks.

Akashi shares a look with Nijimura and says, “No.”

“See?! Betrayed!” Mibuchi says with no heat in his voice.

“Well, want to go eat together?” Nijimura offers. When Mibuchi agrees, they leave Akashi to his own devices when he cites student council duties as excuse.

They’re already in the canteen when Nijimura realizes that neither she nor Akashi denied the “date” aspect of their outing.

 

 

 

 

 

In truth, Nijimura doesn’t get time to think about her newfound friendship with Akashi. Exams come and go, leaving no prisoners alive as Nijimura’s classmates huddle together in empty classrooms, dorm rooms, and libraries to cram. Then comes the new academic term, and Rakuzan is suddenly filled with excited new students and first years itching to join the basketball club. It’s easy for Nijimura for fall back into a routine when basketball is involved. She helps Akashi and Mibuchi plan try-out schedules and monopolizes the washers in the staff building after practice. Thankfully, Nijimura has leveled enough in seniority to leave all manual labor to the other managers, so she spends her spare time scouting the first years for a glimpse of hidden talent.

On the third day, she overhears first years talking about their infamous captain. “I heard that Akashi Seijuurou is a beast on the court, but he doesn’t seem scary so far.”

“ _I_ heard that if you stare at him in the eye for ten seconds, you’ll turn into stone.”

This makes Nijimura snort.

Then another first year joins the group. “His captaincy should have been challenged after that loss at the Winter Cup. My father has been a supporter of the extracurricular programs at Rakuzan since his time here. He says that loss at the Winter Cup was both disgraceful and telling.”

“You’re right,” Nijimura cuts in, making the boys jump. She grins and throws a bottle of sports drink at the loud mouth. “Let’s see what the captain is made of, huh? Hey, Akashi! This first-year would like to challenge you to a match!”

Akashi responds by making his way towards them. He takes one look at Nijimura’s grin and the terrified expressions on the first years’ faces and nods. “I would love to.” He drafts some of the other first years onto one team and assigns the mouthy first years to their own team.

The game is only two minutes in when Hayama slides up to her, gratefully accept the clean towel that she hands him. “You’re cruel, Niji-chan.”

“Oh?” She smiles winningly at him, and Hayama doesn’t say anything else after that.

Akashi’s team wins by a landslide. While Akashi gives advice to the nervous first years on his scrimmage team, Shirogane joins Nijimura and Hayama on the sidelines and offers them a rare smile. “This will be a good year for us,” he says.

“Yes,” Nijimura agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

The Interhigh is an interesting experience. Teams who have heard of Rakuzan’s loss to Seirin are more audacious this time around, challenging Rakuzan to practice matches and talking smack during games. Nothing delights Nijimura more than seeing the first string pummel them on the court. Nijimura must admit that she gained great satisfaction in watching Akashi tell a particular rowdy school, “You are one hundred years too early to speak that way to us.”

They make it to Tokyo without any serious challenges, but Nijimura is still surprised when she sees Akashi’s eyes light up at the first sight of their match schedule. Upon learning that their first match is against Kaijou, Akashi implements a truly alarming practice regimen that makes the first years turn green.

At the opening ceremony, Nijimura watches as Akashi ascends the stage to return last year’s championship trophy. The crowd murmurs at the sight, and Nijimura knows they’re all thinking of the same thing: _will Rakuzan fall again?_ Nijimura, for one, knows that they won’t.

The match against Kaijou is challenging from the start. Both teams spend the first quarter gauging each other’s improvements since the last tournament, but everything soon devolves in the second quarter when Kise activates his perfect copy. The weirdest moment of Nijimura’s life is watching Kise using Akashi’s moves on Rakuzan. His faux-emperor’s eye causes a chain of events that end with Nebuya bumping into Akashi, and the referee blows his whistle when four players go down together on the court.

“I am fine,” Akashi insists when Shirogane-sensei examines him during time out. “We cannot afford to sub either myself or Nebuya-senpai out. This is but a minor strain that will-” He shuts up when Nijimura grips his head firmly and ruffles his hair.

Nijimura grins as Akashi peers up at her. “Jeez, Akashi. Listen to what Sensei has to say for once. You’re supposed to ankle break other people, not ankle break _yourself_.” It takes a moment for her to understand the sound coming out of Akashi, but then she realizes that he’s _laughing_.

“Sit out for the rest of this half,” Shirogane-sensei says once everyone has stopped staring at them. “If your ankle feels fine in the second half, we’ll sub you back in.”

Thankfully, the kerfuffle on the court is enough to disrupt Kise’s groove. Even without Akashi, Rakuzan manages to hold Kaijou off for their captain’s return. They win by a respectable twelve points in the end, Akashi holding his hand out to a crying Kise on the court while camera flashes go off around them.

Seirin doesn’t have such luck. With Kiyoshi Teppei gone and Kuroko’s misdirection essentially useless, they lose to Yosen in a battle of tears and fist bumps. Nijimura doesn’t really get it, but she’s glad to find Taiga and Tatsuya talking to each other at the post-match dinner. She didn’t read Tatsuya’s text until after she returned to the hotel and showered, and in her haste Nijimura had thrown a t-shirt and her uniform skirt back on before sprinting to the ramen place.

“You keep ditching your team for us,” Tatsuya teases when she takes the seat left open between Tatsuya and Aomine, of all people. “Why don’t you just transfer to Yosen already?”

“Because you’re annoying,” she replies easily and gazes down at the menu.

Tatsuya takes the liberty of putting his Yosen jersey over her shoulder. “Here. You look cold.”

“Thanks for the sweaty jacket,” she laughs, looking up for the first time and pausing.

Murasakibara gives her a bored wave from across the table. Next to him sits Midorima and Akashi, who looks particularly pale.

Dinner is a strange affair, made better only when Touou’s manager kicks Aomine out of his seat and engages Nijimura in an interesting conversation about tomorrow’s game. When Akashi leaves for the hotel without her, Nijimura shrugs and thinks nothing of it.

The game the next day is brutal. Akashi is completely ruthless against their opponents from Osaka in a match that he would have normally sat out of. They win by thirty-two points, and for some reason Mibuchi keeps throwing Nijimura despairing looks during breaks.

Nijimura is not surprised when they meet Touou again in the finals. This time, there’s no question of whether Akashi will play. It feels like a strange divergence from last year, when Nijimura alternated between fawning at Akashi’s basketball skills and wanting to strangle him. Technically, she thinks, nothing has changed.

Aomine is a menace on the court. However, Rakuzan has perfected their play since last year, and even Aomine cannot handle three Uncrowned Generals _and_ Akashi Seijuurou. They win after an exhausting fourth quarter. This time, when Hayama and Nebuya lifts her up, Nijimura has shorts under her skirt and is prepared for it.

“Congratulations, captain,” she says when they finally put her down. “I knew we could count on you.”

“Thank you for putting your faith in me,” Akashi says, and Nijimura kind of wants to kiss him silly.

 

 

 

 

 

The end of the Interhigh signals the beginning of summer. Nijimura packs up her dorm room and lugs a stack of SAT books home for break. She expects to spend her vacation studying and watching over the store.

Then the exhibition match against Team Jabberwock happens, and basketball fans across the country wait with bated breaths for a team of high school students to avenge the glory of Japanese basketball.

“Let’s go cheer Taiga on,” Tatsuya suggests two days after the first match airs.

Nijimura rolls her eyes as she flips through her review book. “Won’t he be busy practicing?”

“So busy that he won’t even be home to take advantage of that huge apartment,” Tatsuya says over skype. “Plus, Juuzou’s favorite pen pal will be there.”

Nijimura looks up from her book.

The grin on Tatsuya’s face is half surprised and half shit eating. “Don’t you keep track of your captain at all? You sure had your eyes on him during the Interhigh.”

“Shut up!” Nijimura flings her eraser at her screen, only to realize it won’t affect Tatsuya at all. “That’s for purely professional purposes!”

Tatsuya beams. “Who’s prettier? Me or Akashi Seijuurou?”

“You’re ugly!” Nijimura barks back immediately, thankful that her low resolution webcam doesn’t pick up on her blush.

Tatsuya’s grin grows wider. “Yet you told me I was beautiful for five straight days when we first met. You even mistook me for a girl.”

“Shut up!” Nijimura howls, standing up in her seat.

“So…” Tatsuya asks after they’re both done laughing. “Come to Tokyo? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Yeah,” she says. “Fine.”

If Taiga is annoyed by their self-invitation to his apartment, he makes no show of it. Instead, they’re greeted by the redhead in a Hawaiian t-shirt and basketball shorts when they arrive at his place. “Make yourself comfortable. I have to go to practice in ten, but eat whatever you want.”

Practice, as they soon learn, is all Taiga has time for these days. He leaves early in the morning with two pairs of spare shirts and comes home sweaty and content. While he’s gone, Nijimura and Tatsuya load up his fridge, do semi-touristy stuff, and take selfies with Taiga’s snapback collection for Alex. Against her better judgement, Nijimura lets Tatsuya talk her into decorating “Taiga’s Crib” with wacky stuff they find at Daiso.

They’re in the middle of pasting a Kanye West-shaped decal on Taiga’s wall when the door to the apartment slams open. Nijimura loses her footing on the chair and takes Tatsuya down with her in a clash of scraped floors and clanging metal. She hisses when Tatsuya rolls off her, Nijimura rubbing her elbow. “What the fuck, Taiga. Are you trying to break your door hing-“

The Vorpal Swords stare back at her from the doorway.

Nijimura jumps up and nearly trips over Tatsuya in her haste.

“Are we interrupting something?” Aomine asks, holding a strangely cute puppy in his arms. This sets off a strange chain of events where Kise excuses himself to the bathroom, Midorima goes on a self-guided tour of Taiga's apartment, and Kuroko grabs the puppy only to vanish into the kitchen.

“I will go practice downstairs,” Akashi says pleasantly, picking up the basketball Kise discarded on the floor.

“Didn’t you just come back from practice?” Nijimura blinks.

Akashi doesn’t respond before he disappears from the doorway.

“What in the world?” Nijimura asks, helping Tatsuya up. When Tatsuya and Taiga share a look, she jabs a finger into Tatsuya’s ribs. “What?”

Tatsuya just rubs the spot tenderly. “Well, that settles it.”

“ _What_?” Nijimura asks, mouth open.

“I wasn’t sure last time, but I am now.” Tatsuya rubs his back as if he has just played a particularly brutal game instead of vandalize Taiga’s apartment. “Akashi likes you.”

Nijimura stares at him. “What? No, he doesn’t.”

Tatsuya pats her condescendingly on the cheek, stealing her signature move. “Yes, he does. You didn’t see the way he tried to drill a hole through my head at dinner that time, but you can't deny what we just witnessed. He totally bailed once he saw us together.”

Nijimura squints.

“Akashi Seijuurou likes you,” Tatsuya repeats, exasperated. “Akashi knows it. The Vorpal Swords know it. Even Kuroko’s dog probably knows it.”

“No he-”

“Yeah, he _really_ does!” Kise yells from what Nijimura assumes is the bathroom. His outburst is followed by a quick _Shut up Kise!_ and a painful sounding grunt.

Nijimura blinks as the pieces start to click together. “And he’s jealous of you? Because he thinks we’re….? Aw, fuck.” She’s out of the door in time to hear Taiga say, _Is that Kanye on my wall?_


	2. Chapter 2

Nijimura finds Akashi on the street court a block away. It's not the first time Nijimura has seen Akashi practice alone, but she takes a moment to watch as he straightens out his back, bends his knees, and shoots. The shot bounces off the rim. Nijimura winces. Akashi really is out of his game.

When the ball rolls over to her, Nijimura picks it up. "Can I play?"

Akashi looks weary but nods.

"Ever played HORSE before?" She moves closer to the free throw line and makes a shot. After it goes in, she plucks the ball out of the air and passes it to Akashi. "Your turn."

Akashi shoots silently.

Nijimura contemplates how to word her thoughts as she dribbles. After some thought, she throws the ball at the backboard with her right hand. It goes in. "Yes! Formless shot! Your turn."

"That was hardly a formless shot," Akashi says with a small smile, and Nijimura wants to see him wear it forever. When Akashi successfully copies her shot, Nijimura takes a deep breath and makes her move.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tatsuya. We're just friends. Best friends, probably, but we don't see each other in a romantic way." She frowns when Akashi wordlessly passes the ball back to her. "You misunderstood."

"I apologize.”

Nijimura sighs. "Tatsuya says you ran out because you like me. Is this true?" She's not sure what she expects, but the staring contest that follows is not it. When Akashi finally breaks eye contact and lowers his gaze, Nijimura moves forward.

She had always found Akashi attractive, but it had been easier to ignore back when Akashi was rude and unapologetic. Now he just seems uncertain, the line of his shoulder unnaturally straight as damp bangs cling to his forehead. It's just Nijimura's luck to be constantly surrounded by boys prettier than herself. "I like you, Akashi. Don't you like me too? Life is too short to play games."

She watches carefully as his gaze snaps back to her. Akashi’s eyelashes are long and dark against his pale skin. When Nijimura bumps into him and Akashi looks down, she can almost count each individual eyelash. "Oops," she says, dropping the basketball that had knocked into Akashi's stomach.

"Nijimura-san, you're _so_ -" Akashi begins to say, but is cut off when Nijimura pulls him into a kiss. Akashi tastes faintly of poccari, and he makes a small noise when she sets a hand on his hip.

"I'm so what?" she asks, admiring the way Akashi's cheeks reveal the faintest hint of red.

Akashi’s eyes are brighter than Nijimura remembers. "You're so unfair. But I like you _so_ much."

The fact that Akashi Seijuurou, of all people, finds _her_ unfair makes Nijimura laugh. She presses a bit closer into Akashi, who breathes in sharply. "For someone who can allegedly see the future, you're kind of silly, huh?"

He sets his hand over hers. "It's possible that you make me silly, Nijimura-san."

When they return to Taiga's place later, Nijimura finds everyone sprawled around the coffee table. Momoi, who must have joined the party in their absence, takes one look at them and beams. Aomine makes a frustrated noise and begins to pull out his wallet, stopping only when Kuroko slaps his hand away.

"Want food?" Taiga asks from the kitchen. He’s donning a strange apron and holding a spatula.

Akashi is busy staring at Kanye on the wall. "Kagami Taiga has interesting taste."

"It's not the strangest thing to have happened today," Nijimura replies. She scoots closer to Akashi until their hands touch.

"Yes." Akashi smiles back.

"Of course Aomine-kun still owes me money," Kuroko is saying behind them. "But I suggest that you familiarize yourself with the concept of discretion."

 

  


The second game against the Jabberwocks is stressful, to say the least. Nijimura watches from the bleachers with Tatsuya and nearly flies out of her seat multiple times. She's only saved from public disgrace when Tatsuya sets a hand on her knees and whispers, "Chill!"

The Vorpal Swords ultimately win. Yet, for some reason, Nijimura sits in her seat as fans rush onto the court. She watches as Seirin's coach and captain pick Kuroko up and spin him around, pausing only when Tatsuya hums next to her.

"Aren't you going to congratulate Akashi?" Tatsuya asks.

She shrugs and watches from afar as Akashi talks to Midorima amongst the fans. "I will, soon."

"You know what I'm going to say," Tatsuya replies. "Practice safe s-" He whines when Nijimura throws her baseball hat at his face. Eventually, Tatsuya adds, "Take care of yourself, okay? Taiga and I won't be around to beat up kids who try to flip your skirt."

Nijimura rolls her eyes. "If you think Akashi likes to flip skirts-"

"I don't. I don't know anything about Akashi, outside of his basketball fame and whatever Atsushi feels like sharing. I know _you_ , though. If you think this is worth a shot, then go for it."

There's a lot Nijimura wants to say, but she settles with: "I think Akashi is worth it."

Tatsuya just smiles and leads the way down to the court, where they find an excited Takao high-fiving everyone while Midorima babbles about favourable astrology ratings. Kise pulls Nijimura and Tatsuya into a hug just as a horde of fangirls descend upon them, snapping photos that will no doubt travel the dubious depths of the internet. Nijimura has to side-step Aomine bickering with Momoi and dodge a reporter with a giant camera to get to Akashi.

"Congrats, Captain."

The smile that he gives her is blinding. "Thank you."

"What do you plan to do now that you've won?" she asks.

Akashi pauses for a moment. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"The answer is yes," she says immediately. They spend a while smiling dumbly at each other before someone shouts "Dog pile on Kagami!"

 

 

 

 

 

Nijimura has already bought her ticket back to Kyoto, so they agree on a time to meet after Akashi leaves Tokyo. On the day of their date, Nijimura wakes up early to walk Juuzou to the neighborhood volleyball camp. She gets sidetracked when the coach asks if she wants to observe, and Nijimura spends the morning watching kids practice serving.

By the time Nijimura returns home, Mina has already made lunch. Mina looks up from her book and asks, "Nee-chan, are you going to wear that on your date?"

"Shut up, it's hot outside," Nijimura grumbles and snatches an onigiri from the table. Still, she changes into a less raggedy t-shirt and digs her favorite sneakers out of her travel bag.

Akashi shows up ten minutes early, so Nijimura makes Mina entertain him while she tears the house apart for her wallet and phone. "Sorry," Nijimura says when she finds them stacked under Obaa-san's apron.

Thankfully, Akashi is wearing a normal shirt and jeans, which makes Nijimura feel less underprepared. She takes him on a mini-tour of the neighborhood until they arrive at the shop. "This is the textile and fabric store my grandparents own. Kaa-san is the one managing it these days. She makes me work at the cashier whenever I'm home, but she says I don't have a talent for customer service."

"Shall we go in?" Akashi tilts his head.

Nijimura scratches her cheeks. "Maybe later. Kaa-san is the only one there right now, probably. Obaa-san is playing karuta with her friends and Oji-san is out fishing. Their social lives are more interesting than mine."

"Do you find my company boring?" Akashi asks with amusement in his voice.

"You're anything but boring," Nijimura says. "The opposite of boring."

They go into the city and have a second lunch, Nijimura listening closely as Akashi recalls historical facts about the area and points out important landmarks. Later on during an afternoon showing of the latest horror movie, Nijimura yelps so loudly that even Akashi jumps in his seat. "Hold my hand," she decides when Akashi frowns at the dead body on screen.

Akashi's hand feels slightly clammy, but Nijimura doesn't let go even after the movie ends. "Shall we go to the arcade next door?" he suggests, so they empty Nijimura's basketball-shaped coin purse and spend their tokens on shooting games. Akashi is surprisingly good at everything they play. He wins plush toys in the claw machine, kills zombies with reckless abandon, and somehow manages to crash his car in the last lap so Nijimura can win the virtual race.

"Stop going easy on me," Nijimura warns, hitting him with stuffed sushi toy Akashi won from the UFO catcher.

Akashi blinks innocently. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

In the end, their conversation returns to basketball and the upcoming summer training camp. Despite defaulting most of her duties to the new managers, Nijimura still listens with rapt attention as Akashi explains the practice schedule. They talk about second-years who have the potential to replace the Uncrowned Generals, which turns into Nijimura sharing stories about them from her first year at Rakuzan. It's weird to think that by this time next year, Akashi will be the only current regular left in the club. Nijimura shakes the thought from her head and drags Akashi to an ice cream stand.

Juuzou is already home by the time Akashi walks Nijimura back. Juuzou takes one look at their visitor and insists that Akashi stays for a bit. Akashi agrees and they spends an hour playing twenty-four until Mina decides she's tired of beating everyone. Their grandfather returns from fishing and relentlessly grills Akashi about his family, stopping only when he discovers that Akashi is good at shogi.

"Akashi has to go soon," Nijimura cuts in before Oji-san can monopolize more of Akashi's time. She drags them through the front yard and into a spot out of sight from the windows. "Sorry about that."

Akashi hums. "Your family is very lively."

"Do you want to do this again?" Nijimura asks.

"I would love to see you again," Akashi replies easily, like getting bored of Nijimura wasn't a possibility at all.

And so, they do their best to squeeze in time together. They go hiking on weekends, eat their way through most of Kyoto, and play basketball at every court they encounter on the way. Before the training camp, Nijimura suggests they keep their relationship private from the team, and Akashi agrees.

This lasts approximately two days. In the long-preserved Rakuzan tradition of pranking its captain, the team decides to set a bucket of water and glitter confetti on top of the door in anticipation of Akashi's entrance. Unfortunately, there is no contingency plan when Nijimura arrives with Akashi and opens the door first. She yelps when the bucket spills on her. By the time she looks up again, the entire team has fallen eerily silent.

"Who is responsible for this?" Akashi’s voice makes the temperature in the room drop several degrees.

Everyone slowly points to a pair of second-years. Yamada, who looks horrified at the blatant betrayal, turns on his heels and makes a run for it. This is a bad move. Nijimura's hunting instincts are instantly triggered and she chases Yamada halfway across the gym, dodging around terrified looking club members.

"Senpai!" Yamada wails when Nijimura pushes him to the floor. "I'm so sorry! We were aiming for Akashi, not you! Oh my god please forgive me." He's still wheezing when Akashi comes over to drops his jersey jacket on top of Nijimura.

When Nijimura glares at Akashi for interrupting her interrogation, he touches her shoulders. Akashi's palm is warm against the wetness of her shirt. "Your top is soaked through," he reminds her.

"Captain!" Hideyama looks like he's about to cry, even though Yamada is the one Nijimura has been shaking nonstop. "It was my idea too! Please don't kill Yamada or kick him off the team or-"

"Calm down," Akashi says, his voice entirely too cold to offer any comfort. He looks at the other club members frozen in their place. "Raise your hand if you participated in this little joke."

A handful of second-years obey.

"Forty laps outside," Akashi says, gracefully ignoring Nebuya's comment of ‘it's like 200 degrees out’. "Everyone else who did not participate but allowed this prank to transpire will run thirty laps."

"But Akash-"

Akashi's eyes flash dangerously. "The next thing that spills in this gym won't be water." This is effective enough, although Nijimura wants to laugh at the sight of Akashi radiating murderous intent.

"Nijimura-senpai!" Otsuya jogs over with a clean towel when the team shuffles outside. She looks dreamily at Akashi and scoots closer to Nijimura. "You should go change! Tsumori-chan and I can wash your clothes with the next batch of towels."

"I agree." Akashi adds, brushing his thumb across Nijimura's wet bangs. He turns to Otsuya and hands her a stopwatch. "If anyone comes in before thirty minutes are up, they are lying. Send them back outside to redo their laps on my orders."

"Okay, okay." Nijimura grins, heading back to the room she shares with Otsuya and Tsumori. She jumps into the bathroom for a quick shower and wonders if attempting to shake Yamada to death was going too far. Nah, he probably deserved it. Nijimura is still combing glitter out of her hair when Akashi comes to visit. "Shouldn’t you be out terrorizing the team?" she asks.

The girls have yet to make their futons from the night before, so Akashi takes a seat on the floor. “They won’t be done any time soon.”

Nijimura considers this. Akashi seems to have been more upset than she was. “Hey. Maybe you should go easy on them. It was just water, after all.”

“They need to understand the consequences of their actions,” Akashi says when Nijimura sits down and scoots closer to him. “That was completely irresponsible and childish.”

“Uh huh.” Nijimura nods. The tendrils of water in her hair are beginning to soak through her shirt, but it doesn’t really bother her. “Would you have been as angry if that bucket had landed on you?”

Akashi looks away. “Perhaps not.”

“Did you like looking at my new bra, at least?” Nijimura grins when Akashi stares at her, eyes wide. She sets a hand on Akashi’s leg and moves closer, blinking when he lets out a small chuckle. “What?”

“You’re less intimidating with glitter stuck to your cheeks,” Akashi replies easily, moving one hand to cradle her chin. “But yes, I did enjoy-“

That’s when the door flies open.

“Shuu-chan! Let us hide in here until Sei-chan calms down from his tyrannical ra-” Mibuchi stops, making Hayama crash into his back.

“If we weren’t dead already,” Nebuya says to Hayama. “We are now.”

Hayama stares at Nijimura, who is practically sitting in Akashi's lap. “Oh. _Ohhh_.”

Nijimura takes a moment to separate from Akashi. "Close the door," she tells Mibuchi, who does as he's told.

"I can't believe this," Nebuya says to Mibuchi. "Do you think he'll know if we don't tell him?"

Mibuchi flips bangs out of his face. "Maybe."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Nijimura demands as she crosses her arms. She leans a little into Akashi when he stands up.

Nebuya pulls a protein bar out of his pockets. "This sucks. We all owe Mayuzumi money."

 

 

 

 

 

Later, she joins Mibuchi at the water fountains. “Sorry for not telling you.”

Mibuchi blinks. “Why are you sorry?”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything. This thing with Akashi is kind of new, so I didn’t want anything to interfere with how I felt.” She pauses. “I know that you like him.”

Mibuchi smiles and snaps the lid of his bottle shut. “You like him too. More importantly, he reciprocates your feelings. Don’t feel sorry for me, Shuu-chan. Sei-chan is easy on the eye, but I never deluded myself with the thought that he would date me. Thank you for thinking of me, though.”

Nijimura doesn’t pout, but she does feel her mouth twist. “You were my first friend at Rakuzan. I don’t want things to change.”

The look that Mibuchi gives her is soft. He sets a hand on her back and says, “Things are always going to change, Shuu-chan. This is just the beginning.”

 

 

 

 

Publicly dating Akashi isn't very different from secretly dating him. They still spend a lot of time talking about basketball, except now Nijimura feels less guilty about pulling him into broom closets for impromptu make out sessions. They go on strolls around the camp resort together after dinner, when the team is recovering from training all day.

On the last day of the training camp, Hideyama and Yamada find Nijimura in the laundry room. Having just dismissed Tsumori from folding duty, Nijimura grabs a bottle of detergent and waves it dangerously at the newcomers. “What?” She asks.

"We came to apologize, Senpai." Yamada looks cautiously at the detergent. "Please ask Akashi to stop targeting us."

As if to demonstrate their pain, Hideyama collapses on a nearby washing machine. "Please! The starters have been working us like crazy. I can't survive another year of this. If Akashi is going to kick us off the team, just do it now and be done with it."

Nijimura rolls her eyes and goes back to folding towels. "Akashi is not going to kick you off the team. The third years have been pushing you during practice because the two of you are seeded to replace Mibuchi and Hayama in the starting lineup. They want you to start playing in the next tournament."

"Really?" Hideyama and Yamada chorus.

"Yep." Nijimura throws a stack of towels into the basket. "What did you think all those one-on-ones were for? And all the after-hours coaching?"

Yamada's jaw drops. "Senpai, you're so-"

"Unfair?" Nijimura suggests.

"No, I mean. You're so _cool_. How do you know all this stuff? Is it because you're dating Aka-" Yamada stops when Hideyama elbows him.

Nijimura pats them on the back. "You have a lot to learn if you want to survive on the same team as Akashi."

 

 

 

 

 

The remaining vacation days are significantly less fun. Nijimura spends most of it taking practice exams and whining to Tatsuya over skype. Akashi is back in Tokyo to spend time with his father, although he seems less than excited about the prospect. Once, Nijimura tries to end Akashi's uninspiring recount of their shogi match with a hasty, "What are you wearing?"

"A look of determination on my face," he replies, unmoved.

Nijimura takes the SATs at the Kyoto testing site in late August. Akashi surprises her at her house afterwards with a shiba inu puppy. "Hello," he says pleasantly while the puppy circles around his ankle.

"What in the world?" Nijimura asks, scooting down to pet it.

"I returned a week early." Akashi moves to pet the puppy, and it responds by climbing onto Akashi in excitement. "The housekeeper at our Kyoto estate brought him in. Her dog had a litter recently, so I offered to look over this one."

Nijimura stares at him. "School starts next week. We can't bring pets into the dorms."

"I was hoping your family would adopt him, perhaps to keep them company in Nijimura-san's absence."

"Are you calling me a dog?" Nijimura flicks Akashi on the forehead and is surprised when he doesn't move out of the way. She sighs and pushes his bangs aside, kissing the spot. "And I told you to stop calling me that. You used to call me by my given name, remember?"

This makes Akashi pause. He looks down when the puppy circles around them, demanding attention. "I was very rude and inappropriate back then," Akashi says at last.

"But now you're my boyfriend, so I say it's fine." Nijimura grins, enjoying the way Akashi mellows at the mention of 'boyfriend.'

Their moment is cut short when Juuzou comes out and falls in love at first sight with the puppy. Together, they talk Obaa-san into keeping it for the meantime. Akashi spends the afternoon helping Nijimura babysit, leaving an hour before Nijimura's mom comes back. They make plans to see each other over the rest of break, and Nijimura pulling Akashi behind a tree to kiss him goodbye before he climbs into his ride.

"How was your exam?" Kaa-san asks after dinner as they wash the dishes.

"I did fine, I think."

Kaa-san hands her another plate. "Shuuko, you need to be more sure."

"I think I did well," Nijimura amends. "The math section was easy. Critical reading is a pain, but I probably did well enough."

Kaa-san looks at her for a moment. "Does your boyfriend know that you're planning to return to the States? He likes you enough to bring puppies to impress you."

"Akashi doesn't need puppies to impress me," Nijimura says, pointedly ignoring the question. Kaa-san doesn't pursue the topic, so Nijimura helps her finish up the dishes and collapses on the futon in Mina's room.

"Yeah,” Mina agrees without prompt. She’s rereading through the Cardcaptor Sakura manga Nijimura had bought to help her learn Japanese. “Life is rough.”

Nijimura groans into the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

The first month of school drags on forever. During the first week, their program adviser pulls the entire international class into the auditorium and waxes poetic about the college application process. Basketball club is at a weird junction as well, with the third years taking a more lax approach to the new lineup. Dating Akashi is better than ever now that they're in the same school again, but Nijimura simply feels restless.

One day, Nijimura arrives at Akashi's room for a movie night only to discover that he's been called for last-minute student council duties. She lets herself into the room with his passcode, throws her stuff on the impeccably clean floor, and decides to take a nap.

She wakes up an hour later to find Akashi standing over the bed. "I apologize for my lateness," Akashi says, offering his hand when she reaches for him.

"Come cuddle," Nijimura decides. She pulls him onto the bed and laughs when Akashi gives her a confused look. "Just lie down, okay?"

When Akashi finally settles on a spot, he looks at her. "Is something troubling you?"

"Seto-sensei has been on my ass about college application essays. She says I need to write something I actually care about." Nijimura huffs, looping her fingers through Akashi's. "Am I supposed to write 650 words about basketball?"

Akashi gives her hand a light squeeze. "Would you like me to take a look?"

"That's not necessary." She pauses then, watching him watch her. "There's a scholarship at USC that would really help me out. If I apply now, I can make the scholarship selection deadline. Seto-sensei has been helping me finish my application for it."

"I suppose I can't convince you to stay in Japan?" Akashi asks, although it sounds less like a question and more like a statement.

Nijimura sets her forehead on Akashi's shoulder. "I would never pass the exam here. I'm barely surviving at Rakuzan. Alex has a friend in the faculty there. She's gonna try to help, too."

Akashi runs his free hand through Nijimura's hair. She's been wearing it down more often, although sometimes it still gets all over her face. "What will happen to us then?"

"I don't know." Nijimura sighs. "But I'm having fun now. Can't we just stay together as long as we can?"

"Alright," Akashi says, like it's that simple. "Juuzou sent me some photos of Taco-san. Do you want to see them?"

"I can't believe he named that dog after tacos," Nijimura mumbles into Akashi's shirt. "But yeah, let's see them."

It’s easy to ignore this daunting thing between them when Nijimura puts her mind to it. Rakuzan begins to rotate second-years into practice matches. Classes are marginally more exciting now that Nijimura has lined her schedule with electives. Juuzou and Mina begin helping out at the store to earn pocket-money for Taco-chan. Every Sunday night, Nijimura has a standing skype date with Alex, Tatsuya, and Taiga. Most importantly, Nijimura receives her SAT scores in early October and gets approval from her advisor to move forward with her application.

Things are more or less the same for them. Akashi has student council meetings on Tuesdays and Fridays and basketball practice during the rest of the week. In their free time, Nijimura lingers in Akashi’s room and they spend more time napping together than doing anything academic. Akashi goes to Tokyo sometimes to see his father, but he always returns with more stories of his Teiko teammates than of quality family time.

Nijimura feels like they should be doing something different, but she likes things the way they are now. She likes being with Akashi, dating Akashi, and kissing Akashi. She likes sleeping over sometimes, when it’s too late to walk back to her dorm on the other side of campus. She likes messing with Akashi’s bed head early in the mornings and watching him get ready for practice. Nijimura is not afraid of admitting that she _really_ likes Akashi.

Still, it doesn’t take a genius to notice that Akashi is cautious around Nijimura. She doesn’t have an excuse to confront him about it until he leaves his cellphone in her room one day. Nijimura drops by the student council room after class to return it, only to find him absent.

“If you’re looking for Akashi-kun, try the basketball club,” the secretary says.

Nijimura stares at her. “Doesn’t he have student council meetings on Tuesdays?”

The secretary seems annoyed at her questions but is too polite to brush Nijimura off. “The student council does meet every Tuesdays, but Akashi-kun has been prioritizing basketball club instead. He hasn’t attended a Tuesday meeting here in weeks.”

“Oh,” Nijimura says. “Thanks, I guess.”

She’s waiting in Akashi’s room when he returns two hours later. The mystery is killing her, so Nijimura jumps straight to the point. “I went to return your wallet, but you weren’t in the student council room. They said you were at basketball practice, but the basketball club all thinks you’re at student council. Where do you _go_ on Tuesday afternoons?”

Akashi stares at her in return. When he frowns, Nijimura pats the spot next to her until Akashi takes a seat.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Nijimura has spent enough time doing her homework in hospital rooms to not pry into other people’s personal lives. Still, Akashi is her boyfriend, so Nijimura figures she deserves _something_. “I hope it’s nothing serious though, if you have to hide it from everyone. Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” Akashi says eventually. “ _I’m wrong_.”

“About what?”

Akashi exhales and seems to deflate a bit. “On Tuesday afternoons, my driver takes me to a private clinic where I meet with a therapist.”

“Oh,” Nijimura says after a beat. “That’s not true, though.”

The look on Akashi’s face is part confused, part hurt. “It is true, Shuuko.”

“No, I meant-” Nijimura closes her mouth, then tries again. “When I asked you what was wrong, you said that you were. I don’t think anything’s wrong with you just because you’re in therapy.”

“You don’t understand,” Akashi replies quietly. “I have behavioral problems and tendencies of hurting people. Sometimes I’m not… Myself.”

Nijimura frowns. “Have you hurt anyone recently?”

“No.”

“Are you getting better?” She asks, setting her head on Akashi’s shoulder. This makes him relax a bit.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Okay,” Nijimura says. She loops her fingers through Akashi’s and faces him. “You’re right that I don’t really understand, but I have no chance of understanding anything if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” When Akashi looks down at their linked hands, she touches her free hand to his chin.

Akashi’s eyes are bright and red today. Nijimura is not dumb enough to miss that sometimes his left eye is a shade lighter, so reflective that it borders on amber. Akashi doesn’t shake, but his voice is small and uncertain. “I didn’t want you to think differently of me.”

“You’re silly,” she tells him. “I wouldn’t stop caring for someone just because they’re ill or struggling. Nobody’s invincible, Seijuurou. Not in basketball, and definitely not in real life. You’re so important to me. I’d never give up on you or judge you because of something like that.”

Akashi’s eyes are large as he looks at her. After an eternity, he lets out a relieved breath and says, “You’re important to me too, Shuuko.”

They sit in silence, smiling at each other, until someone shouts in the hallway. Even when they part, Akashi doesn’t let go of Nijimura’s hand.

After that, things change slowly but surely. Basketball club and school continue regardless of the shift in their relationship, yet Nijimura feels lighter than ever. Akashi opens up a bit more about his father and the complications that comes with being a conglomerate heir. In return, Nijimura tells him about her childhood in California. Akashi continues attending therapy while Nijimura adds more schools to her application list. Sometimes they spend every day of the week together. Other times, they can barely get a conversation in before someone from the basketball club comes barreling through the doors. They orbit naturally back to each other both on and off the court, and Nijimura would probably feel embarrassed about her attachment to Akashi if she wasn’t so enamored.

In November, the basketball club begins preparing for the cultural festival. Nijimura also gets dragged into helping the International Class set up a coffee shop. “We have baristas, not maids,” Nijimura says when Hayama asks whether she’ll be wearing a maid costume. Her knees touch Akashi’s under the table, but no one in the club room seems to care. “How’s our club attraction coming along?”

“We’re almost done setting up the shooting game,” Yamada says from across the table.

“Do you think the Shogi club will challenge Akashi again?” One of the second-years, Nakamaru, asks. He grins while sitting on the sofa they had won from the shogi club last year, when the uninformed president challenged Akashi.

Nijimura shrugs. “Who knows, but you all better behave. My family is coming that day.” She blinks when the room falls silent. “What? It’s a school festival. Friends and family are encouraged to attend.”

“Does this mean we shouldn’t have Nebuya-senpai shoot hoops in his drumstick costume?” is all Yamada has to say.

The festival itself is hectic and loud. Nijimura spends most of it manning the espresso machine and cleaning up spills. She finishes her shift mid-afternoon and finds her family at the food booths, where Juuzou does his best at charming the students into giving him free food. Together, they relocate Mina and Kaa-san at the science club’s exhibit.

“It’s very lively here,” Kaa-san says while they watched a papier-mâché Mt. Fuji explode.

“You haven’t even seen the athletic clubs,” Nijimura says. She takes them on a tour of the sports fields, where the soccer and baseball clubs have set up a complicated maze. Juuzou runs off immediately, so Mina is tasked with watching over him while Nijimura buys them all refreshments.

“Are you going to miss Rakuzan when you leave?” Kaa-san asks from bench when Nijimura returns to drinks.

Nijimura opens her bottle of juice and watches a pair of students emerge from the maze. “Probably. Yes.”

“You hated this place when we first visited. You said it was too large and that the students were too snobby and rich.”

Nijimura snorts. “They are still snobby and rich, but some people aren’t so bad.”

“You’ve grown a lot, Shuuko. Back then, you were convinced that you wouldn’t make any friends. I thought you’d reject the offer the moment you learned there was no women’s basketball program.”

Nijimura looks down at her drink and frowns. “Basketball is important, but so are other things.”

“I want to see the basketball club’s attraction,” Kaa-san says, apropos to nothing. “And maybe meet this cute boyfriend of yours.”

Nijimura feels alarmed. “He’s not cute. Please don’t call him that to his face.” She’s saved from having to explain when Mina returns.

“I lost track of Juuzou,” Mina says. “He outran me in the maze. Maybe he should be doing track instead of volleyball.”

“Urg.” Nijimura groans. “Wait here. I’ll go look for him.” She spends a good ten minutes circling the grounds before spotting Juuzou at the tennis courts with a tall man. Nijimura really needs to give him a talk about interacting with strangers.

“Nee-chan, this person is lost,” Juuzou says immediately in English when Nijimura approaches them.

“You’re lost too,” Nijimura says and pinches his cheek.

The stranger, in turn, seems amused by their interaction. He’s clad in a suit and looks somewhat familiar, but Nijimura supposes she’s seen enough parents meandering around to really keep track. “Sorry about that.”

“I enjoyed speaking to Juuzou-kun,” the man tells her. Splashes of grey color his dark hair, but there’s something rather youthful about him that Nijimura can’t put her hands on.

“Occhan is heading to gym to find his son,” Juuzou adds. “I told him that we could take them there.”

Nijimura considers this. The gym is much closer to them on this end of the field, so they can probably take the man there first. “Sure. Just follow us.”

“Onee-chan is the manager of the basketball club!” Juuzou explains as they head off towards the gym.

The man looks at Nijimura, but his expression doesn’t change. “Is that so? What do you think of the lineup this year?”

Nijimura grabs one of Juuzou’s hands to prevent him from running off again. “The second-years are doing well. Hideyama is a solid shooting guard, but he needs to work on his timing and release. Once he perfects that, he’ll be on par with Seirin’s Hyuuga. Yamada has some crazy footwork on the court that even Hayama can’t match, so it’ll be interesting to see him in an official match. As for Centers, Nebuya will probably have to play in most of the games before Nakamura gets better at rebounds. And, well, Akashi is Akashi.”

“Ah,” the man says. “Could you please elaborate?”

“Seii-nii is the best point guard in the country! Nee-chan says it all the time!”

The stranger nods and tucks his hand into the pocket of his trousers. “What makes him the best point guard?”

They’re nearing the gym by now, so Nijimura releases Juuzou’s hand to let him run along first. “Akashi is incredibly good at bringing out everyone’s abilities. He’s precise and sees everything on the court.” Nijimura scratches her cheeks, feeling slightly proud. “Some people can predict their opponent’s next step, but Akashi sees their next five steps. His timing and awareness are on par with professional players, yet he still pushes Rakuzan, and himself, to improve. He’s the real deal.”

Her companion seems amused at this. “You hold him to such high regards.”

“The entire team does,” Nijimura explains as she leads him inside. They’re greeted instantly by decorated hoops and the fancy shooting game. Nijimura picks up a stray ball and passes it to Hayama, who seems to be entertaining a group of middle school girls. “Rakuzan’s team is built on mutual respect and our desire to improve. It may not always have been this way, but a lot of things have changed since Akashi became captain. He’s really reliable.” She pauses. “By the way, who are you looking for?”

Akashi chooses then to appear with Juuzou by his side. He’s clad in his school uniform instead of a basketball jersey, but the sheen of sweat on his skin suggests that he’s been playing for a while. Nijimura tsks immediately and goes to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt. “Aren’t you supposed to be manning the student council booth?” she asks.

“My shift ended thirty minutes ago. I was on my way here when the tennis team challenged us to a race through the baseball field. It’s unclear what exactly transpired, but I believe the tennis captain asked for Tsumori-san’s number, and she agreed on the condition that the tennis team defeats the basketball club.” Akashi pauses when Nijimura finishes with his right sleeve. He looks at the stranger behind Nijimura and adds, “Hello, Father. I see you made it here successfully.”

Nijimura stares.

“Yes,” Akashi’s father says. He doesn’t quite smile, but the ends of his lips are pulled up into a familiar line. Now that Nijimura looks closely, she recognizes the slope of his nose and the sharp jaw line. “Nijimura-kun helped direct the way. She also shared some valuable insight with me.”

“I-“ Nijimura says, just in time for Juuzou to chirp, “Oh, Mina-nee and Kaa-san are here too!”

Nijimura feels like she’s living in a sitcom as she watches her mother greet Akashi Senior politely and make small talk. Eventually, Akashi steps forward and says, “Father, perhaps you should contact Inoo-san. He’s been distressed since you disappeared from your office two hours ago.”

Akashi’s father makes a sound of disapproval. “Inoo has a lot to learn if he wants to last as my assistant.”

“Oh,” Nijimura’s mother says, an expression of polite mischief on her face. “Could it be that Akashi-san is a bit flakey?”

The silence that follows is deafening. Nijimura vaguely recognizes the sound of basketballs hitting the floor as someone behind her shouts about free game vouchers. Her mother really is out to ruin her love life, Nijimura decides as Juuzou peers curiously between the adults.

Finally, Akashi brings a hand to his face and tries to conceal his amusement with a cough. His father just looks at them, his face unreadable. “It’s been a long time since someone has called me that.”

“Mother used to say it all the time.” Akashi meets his eyes and nods, his expression soft.

“Well,” Kaa-san says as she sets both hands on Juuzou’s shoulders. “Mothers know best.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what’s better,” Mibuchi decides. He leans into his broom while they watch the first years disassemble everything in the gym. “The fact that your mother insulted the in-laws, or that you didn’t recognize Sei-chan’s father, one of the richest men in Japan.”

Nijimura picks up a piece of cardboard and throws it into her trash bag. “How was I supposed to know what he looked like? And don’t call him my in-law.”

“His face frequently appears in the media,” Mibuchi replies pleasantly. “He is also one of the proprietors of Rakuzan and on the board of directors here.”

Hayama bounces over to them then, donning a paper crown on his head. “Last year he showed up at the cinema club’s booth and sat through a student production without speaking to anyone!”

“Have all of you met him before?” Nijimura knows that she’s selectively ignorant at times, but this really takes the cake.

After some thought, Mibuchi replies, “He spoke at the Rakuzan Charity Gala last spring.”

Ah, Nijimura thinks. The gala that she had skipped in favor of going home to celebrate Obaa-san’s birthday weekend. She still feels silly, though, for being the only person at Rakuzan who hadn’t met her boyfriend’s father. Nijimura tells Akashi this much when they eat a late dinner at the canteen that night, the hall empty save for a few students doing their English homework three tables away.

“I’m sorry you were caught off guard,” Akashi says. As always, he’d finished his food before her while Nijimura spoons idly at her soup. “My father has a tendency of surprising people. I was unsure whether he would attend the festival. It’s not uncommon for him to drop by to meet the headmaster without alerting me.”

Nijimura makes a grunting sound and picks up another piece of fish. “I probably made a terrible first impression.”

Akashi is silent for a bit. “This is not the first time you’ve met, Shuuko. My father is also on the scholarship board. You met him when you first interviewed at Rakuzan.”

Nijimura has vague memories of her interview. Back then, she had been convinced that she wouldn’t be caught dead attending such a preppy school. “Eh. I don’t remember.”

“When I told him about our relationship, he mentioned that he remembered your interview.”

“Wait-” Nijimura backtracks. “He _knew_ we were dating?”

“Yes,” Akashi says patiently.

Nijimura opens her mouth and then closes it. “And he just… led me on?”

“I doubt it. When you made it obvious that you did not recognize him, my father probably felt it appropriate to play along. You could say that he likes to… Ah, tease people.”

“I can’t believe your father is so…” Nijimura rubs the back of her neck. “You never talk about him.”

Akashi tilts his head. “You never inquired about him.”

“That’s not-” Nijimura starts to say, then huffs. “I just assumed that you never mentioned him because the two of you didn’t get along.”

“My father and I often have disagreements,” Akashi replies after a while. “We do not see eye to eye on certain issues, and at times I feel that he is stifling. But I am his only child, and this is true regardless of whether we get along.” He looks down at his tray, neat even after Akashi has finished his meal.

Unconsciously, Nijimura reaches for Akashi’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Shuuko.”

“I know, but thanks for telling him about us. I wasn’t sure if we were…” She trails off. It’s not that this thing between them is not serious. Even as her first boyfriend, Akashi has exceeded all of her expectations. Maybe it’s the undercurrent of uncertainty that dominates this relationship-- the promise of separation in the impending future and the knowledge that they are both heading towards very different places in life.

Akashi, however, seems to understand. He squeezes her hand and looks at her. “We are.”

“Yeah,” Nijimura agrees, and leans into him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nijimura is in the middle of overseeing morning practice when Tsumori comes over with Nijimura’s phone. “Senpai. Your cell has been ringing nonstop in the locker room. I thought it might be important.”

“Thanks,” Nijimura mutters and unlocks the screen. She frowns at the notification of three missed calls from Tatsuya and opens the series of texts he sent her.

 _USC Early decisions results are out_ , is all he wrote, but Nijimura hears herself swearing as she jolts off the bench. She’d completely forgotten. Nijimura is aware of Shirogane-sensei’s raised eyebrow as she runs off to the club room, nearly running into Hayama on her way.

The computer in the club room boots up incredibly slowly. Nijimura can still feel herself shaking as she loads the website and enters her password. She really should be doing this in the privacy of her own room, but Nijimura ignores the murmur of people behind her as she finds the link for decision results.

She can do this.

“Senpai?” Tsumori ask after following her into the room. “Is everything okay?”

Nijimura runs a hand through her hair. “Sorry, just. Give me a moment.” She clicks on the link, closes her eyes, and then opens them.

The text blurs into one as Nijimura scans the letter from top to bottom. It’s longer than she expects, but Nijimura feels an insurmountable weight lifted off her chest from _knowing_ , finally.

“Shuu-chan?” Mibuchi asks when Nijimura turns around. Most of the regulars are crowded into the doorway.

Hayama looks like he’s about to combust from anticipation, which makes Nijimura laugh. Next to him stands Akashi, looking collected as always.

“I got in,” She breathes out. “I-They invited me to come in December to complete the scholarship interviews, but I got in. I got the offer.”

Hayama jumps as if _he’d_ been the one who had gotten into his dream school. Unsurprisingly, he envelops Nijimura in a hug while Mibuchi tsks fondly and joins them. Nebuya looks pleased while some of the second-years echo congratulatory messages. When they finally let her go, Nijimura makes a beeline for Akashi, who hasn’t moved at all from his spot against the wall.

“Congratulations,” Akashi says.

Nijimura can feel her smile splitting her face. She probably looks like a madwoman, and the club will probably never let her live this down. Yet, she pulls Akashi closer and laughs. “Congratulatory kiss,” she warns him, just in case he doesn’t understand.

“Yes,” Akashi says and complies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She skips her first class of the day to call her mother, and then Tatsuya. It doesn’t occur to Nijimura until ten minutes into their conversation that he should already be in class too. When she grills him about being a bad student, Tatsuya laughs and says, “you always get me into trouble.”

The news travels fast enough. By the time Nijimura gets off skype with Alex, Taiga has already sent her a text. When Nijimura finally walks into her third class of the day, Seto-sensei gives her a rare smile and doesn’t question her lateness. Nijimura feels like she’s floating on air, and the feeling doesn’t subside even after Akashi asks her to meet at his room later that night.

Akashi looks up from his desk when Nijimura slips into the room, his hair damp and soft looking. They talk a bit about Kaa-san’s reaction to the news before Akashi pulls a wrapped box from his drawer. “This is for you.”

“It’s not my birthday,” she says immediately, but accepts the box anyway.

“It’s a congratulatory present,” Akashi explains when she rips open the wrapping to find a USC t-shirt and matching pajama set. When Nijimura looks at him, he smiles. “I knew you could do it.”

Nijimura laughs. “Because you can see the future?”

“Because I believe in you.”

“Okay, I’m gonna try this on,” Nijimura says and begins to unbutton the blouse of her uniform. It’s not the first time she has changed in front of Akashi, yet he makes a small noise when she unhooks her bra, throws it onto his bed, and wiggles into the USC shirt. Then she pulls Akashi over until she’s practically sitting on him. “Thanks for the present.”

Akashi blinks. “This is not what I had in mind when I bought this for you.”

“Do you not like it?” Nijimura asks, running her hand down his shoulder and settling at his waist. Akashi smells like expensive shampoo and miso. She kisses down the slope of his neck and stops when Akashi pushes away lightly.

“I do like it,” he tells her seriously. “But you don’t have to do this.”

Nijimura frowns. “I want to.”

This time, Akashi gives a conflicted look. “We don’t have to do this just because you’ve been accepted. I don’t want you to feel obligated because you’re going abroad for sure.”

In truth, Nijimura had considered this. Their relationship had never been very physical, but it hadn’t occurred to her until recently that Akashi liked to mask his caution as lack of interest. As much as Nijimura liked to tease him for being her cute kohai, they were both very new at this relationship business. Still, the acceptance letter added a newfound urgency to what they had. Time is starting to run out, and they both know it.

“I want to do this with you,” Nijimura says again. She cups Akashi’s face in her hands and smiles. “Even if I wasn’t going abroad, I would still want you. I thought you knew this.”

Akashi’s cheeks reveal a faint splash of color. “I want you too, Shuuko.”

“Good, then we’re in agreement.” She scoots further in his lap and kisses him. For someone known for his sharpness, Akashi feels incredibly soft as Nijimura presses herself against him and runs a hand through his hair. They shift when Akashi slips a hand, surprisingly warm, up the plane of her stomach. When Akashi looks at her, eyes uncertain, Nijimura laughs and moves his hand onto her breast. “Are you _shy_ , Seijuurou?” she teases.

“I love you,” Akashi says instead. His eyes are a dark shade of crimson today.

Nijimura kisses the hand Akashi has on her shoulder. “I know. I love you too.”

It doesn't surprise her that Akashi is not very good at this. For someone who's allegedly absolute both on and off the court, Akashi is quite hesitant in the bedroom. He makes a noise of approval when they switch from kissing to touching, and Nijimura finds herself wanting to touch all of Akashi. "Is this okay?" She asks when Akashi's back is pushed against his bed with Nijimura on top of him.

"Yes," he says, reaching for her and sighing when she leans into his touch.

Nijimura's fingers trail down from Akashi's chest to his belly button. "You're so pale."

"Would you prefer I was tanner? Like Kagami Taiga?"

She makes a face. "Don't talk about him right now." Besides, Akashi is breathtakingly stunning. There's something regal about the noise he makes when she shifts her position on his hip, Akashi's hardness painfully obvious.

"Can I?" she asks again, just to be safe.

Akashi just huffs in response, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Shuuko, please do."

"Got it." She doesn't wait before pulling down the waistband of Akashi's shorts. His briefs are an off-red color that makes Nijimura laugh. "Cute," she says, which earns her a mildly annoyed noise.

Akashi is hard and flushed when she pulls him out. He watches on his elbows as Nijimura licks up the palm of her hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're so unfair," he sighs and closes his eyes when she grips him by the base.

There's something very arousing about touching Akashi. Nijimura wants to remember Akashi like this forever as he gasps intermittently. When Nijimura shifts again and touches her tongue to the tip of his cock, he makes an unexpected, guttural sound. When it becomes obvious that Akashi won't last much longer, Nijimura pulls back and pumps him through his orgasm.

"Feel good?" She scoots next to him on the bed and grins when he blinks.

Akashi looks at Nijimura like she's something ethereal, and not just someone who’d pseudo-blown him in a college t-shirt. He sits up and leans over her until his bang are touching her nose. "Can I?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," she says and loops her arms around Akashi's neck. She hums when he shoves up the hem of her t-shirt and moves his way up to the base of her breasts. Nijimura pauses for a moment to meet his eye. Akashi looks like he's about to walk into a particularly challenging game, and this makes Nijimura's face heat up.

Her breath hitches when he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, Nijimura sighing and taking in another whiff of his shampoo. She almost doesn't notice his other hand up her skirt, brushing the damp fabric of her panties until his fingers have slipped under the cotton. "Oh," she says. "That’s cold."

Akashi responds by withdrawing his hand and looking at his long, piano fingers. "I'm sorry. I should've bought lubricant."

"You're hot, so we don't need it." She smirks and pulls him closer until they're kissing again. Her breath hitches a little when Akashi's finger returns to rubbing at her clit. Nijimura tries her best to relax when Akashi slips the first finger into her.

"Is this okay?" He asks and moves slowly when she nods. The second finger doesn't hurt, but she does feel herself tensing. "Shuuko, please tell me if-"

"Yes," she hisses, tugging a little at his hair. "Keep going. I'm good." She's even better when Akashi curls his fingers inside of her and rakes. Akashi learns infuriating quickly, and within a few minutes Nijimura feels herself tightening around his fingers. When Akash thumbs her clit and kisses her, Nijimura arcs against him and comes.

Akashi is licking his fingers when Nijimura looks up at him. Her entire body feels hot, so she turns to bury her face against his thigh. She wants nothing more than to kick off her panties and go to sleep, but Akashi is rubbing her back.

His voice is indulgent. “Would you like to change?”

“I feel gross,” she says.

“You can use my shower.”

Nijimura looks up and takes in the ruffled state of Akashi’s hair. “Okay.” In the end, she manages to get Akashi to wash her hair while she’s half asleep under the spray. She steals his Rakuzan basketball shorts from last year, and falls asleep to the sound of Akashi typing up his chemistry lab report.

Nijimura wakes up the next morning to find her face buried in Akashi's shirt. She vaguely registers his hand petting her hair before blinking herself into wakefulness. As expected, Nijimura has managed to hog the bed and push Akashi into the remaining space against the wall. She mumbles something incoherent when Akashi says, "Good morning."

Akashi was right. It really is a good morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm coming to visit you," Tatsuya says during their next skype session, causing Nijimura to look away from the browser on her screen. Despite Tatsuya's feed being minimized into a small box, Nijimura can still recognize the telltale smile on his face.

Nijimura bookmarks the USC on-site interview page and frowns. "What? Why? When?"

"Next weekend. I have a package for Alex. Since you're flying out to L.A. in a few weeks, I thought you could just pass it along." Tatsuya tilts his head. "Plus, I miss you."

They've known each other long enough that Nijimura has given up on talking Tatsuya out of things. Still, she grins ruthlessly at him and asks, "Is that what you tell all your girlfriends?"

Tatsuya smiles pleasantly but doesn't respond.

"Do you want to stay with my family? My mom would probably like to see you again. Juuzou and Mina too." Nijimura flips through her planner to check her academic calendar. She doesn't have any exams or deadlines coming up. "Next weekend works, but you better not flirt with Mina again. She still thinks you're going to marry her."

All she gets in response is a wistful sigh. "Minako-chan is too good for me," Tatsuya says.

Nijimura ignores his facetious comment and sends him directions to the station closest to her grandparents' house. They talk a bit more about Tatsuya's practice schedule, the sweets Murasakibara had made for Tatsuya out of alleged boredom ("I'll bring you some, Shuu." "Please don't."), and Alex's love life. It's not until Tatsuya is about to sign out that Nijimura adds, "Oh, and Tats?"

"Mmm?"

Nijimura smiles. "I miss you too."

For as long as Nijimura could remember, Tatsuya had felt like an extension of herself, anchoring her in both basketball and life. His absence contributed a large part to the displacement she felt upon returning to Japan. Back then, Nijimura swore to herself that she would return to California as soon as possible, for life at Rakuzan felt like an unwanted intermission. Then there was Mibuchi and Hayama and Nebuya and _Akashi_ , and for the first time in a long time Nijimura felt she could begin to fathom who she was without Tatsuya, basketball, and her father.

She tried to explain this once when Akashi politely enquired about her friendship with Tatsuya. "Don't act so surprised," Nijimura had said when Akashi stared at her, face unreadable. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I understand that," Akashi had replied softly. "Perhaps I'm shocked because I've always admired the sureness with which you carry yourself."

Moments like that were what drew Nijimura to Akashi the most. Despite the minor bouts of violence and delinquency in her youth, Nijimura had never considered herself a very emotional person. Yet, being around Akashi made her feel warm, like she was constantly hovering on the edge of making a fool of herself.

If anything, the promise of departure has made Nijimura even more attached to their time together. She finds herself staying overnight more and stealing Akashi's t-shirts even after changing back into her uniform in the mornings. They try their best to eat dinner together every day, although Mibuchi and Hayama have a tendency of joining them most days of the week.

The Tuesday before she is set to host Tatsuya, Nijimura wakes to find Akashi already in his uniform. There's no basketball practice this morning, so Nijimura sits up and squints until Akashi comes to sit on the bed.

"I have a meeting with Shirogane-sensei," he explains while Nijimura works on Akashi's tie. She was never very good at this, yet Akashi never complained. "Please remember to lock the door on your way out. I'll see you after class?"

Nijimura responds by smoothing the lines of his impeccable uniform blazer. "Yep."

Akashi is only gone for five minutes when Nijimura spots the small pillbox on his desk. Nijimura suspects that Akashi won't be back until classes end, yet she knows for a fact that Akashi usually takes his meds with breakfast. The decision is easy enough, and Nijimura dons her uniform in record speed before grabbing her bag.

Her white blouse is a bit wrinkled, but Nijimura has never been the tidiest one in her class. Still, she feels completely unprepared upon entering Shirogane-sensei's office to find Akashi chatting with his father.

"Nijimura-kun," Shirogane-sensei says from behind his desk. "Can I help you?"

Nijimura can't exactly admit that Akashi left something in his room, so she settles with gaping at everyone instead. She's saved from further embarrassment when Akashi's father claps his hands together.

"Excellent timing, Nijimura-kun. I was explaining to Seijuurou that I had some business in the area and decided to drop by. We are about to head out for breakfast. Will you be joining us?"

"Eh," Nijimura says the same time Akashi protests, " _Father_."

Whatever confrontation Nijimura expected doesn't happen, for Shirogane-sensei chooses then to kick everyone out of his office. "I won't be joining you, Masaomi. I have some other business to take care of, on top of rescheduling my meeting with Akashi-kun."

"That's a shame," Akashi Masaomi says. "Nijimura-kun will just have to take your place instead. I've already made reservations for three."

That's how Nijimura finds herself escorted into the balcony suite of a luxury restaurant close to campus where the waiter recites this morning's specials with an air of dignity fit for a museum curator.

"You must tell me what you think of the food here," Akashi's father says casually after he orders for everyone. "I've been considering purchasing this restaurant chain."

Next to her, Akashi makes an audibly annoyed sound. "Father. Let's not bore Shuuko with talk of business."

While Shuuko finds him notably eccentric, Akashi's father isn't quite as intimidating as she had expected. "What would you like to talk about? Basketball? American cuisine? Ah, Nijimura-kun, congratulations on your admission to USC."

"Thank you," Nijimura replies awkwardly.

"I've visited USC in the past," Akashi Masaomi continues. "Although I find the campus at UCLA more beautiful. A good business associate and friend of mine is a lecturer there. I will be sure to introduce you to him."

"Father," Akashi says quietly. His tone is polite but laced with a tint of annoyance, and Nijimura is surprised to find Akashi's father smiling at this.

"I apologize if I'm boring you both. Most of my acquaintances are old, like me. I'm simply out of touch with the happenings of younger folks."

"You're not old," Nijimura says before she can stop herself. "My grandfather is older than you, but he still plays phone games in his spare time and tries to talk to me about doramas."

Akashi turns to her. "Is he still watching the one starring Yamashita?"

Nijimura makes a face. "That one ended a month ago. He's watching another medical drama now."

"How is your family?" Akashi's father asks. His smile has taken on a familiar slant, the way Akashi's expression often does when he has the upperhand on the basketball court. "Is the textile business going well? Your brother is in elementary school now, isn't he? Is he still playing tennis?"

Nijimura can feel Akashi shift next to her. There's no missing the drop in temperature in the suite as her boyfriend stares at his father with intensity. Nijimura shrugs and pats Akashi's knee under the table. "Business is going well. More people are placing custom orders now that it's almost the end of the year. Juuzou is in elementary school, but he's playing volleyball now. He gave up on tennis months ago. Your sources are outdated." She pauses. "You don't need to research my family, Akashi-san. You can just ask me directly."

If anything, this makes Akashi Masaomi smile even more. The waiter comes with their food then, and Akashi's father waits until everything is served before continuing. "Nijimura-kun, you wound me. Seijuurou is the one who told me most of those things."

The fact that Akashi talks to his father about her family is news to Nijimura. She turns to Akashi to find him turning a pale shade of red.

"Father," Akashi says again, but this time Nijimura manages to parse his embarrassment for what it is.

Nijimura almost laughs. "Does he talk about me a lot?"

“Not quite a lot, but statistically more than he does about anyone else." The CEO of Akashi Conglomerate spends a second staring at his cup of miso soup. He doesn't exactly frown, but there's a definite trace of distaste on his face.

Nijimura has seen this expression enough on her boyfriend's face. "Do you not like seaweed?"

"It's a genetic disorder," Akashi's father says gravely. He takes a few sip of his soup before moving on to his natto and fried eggs.

Akashi, who usually lets Nijimura have the seaweed in his food, seems unwilling to give his father any more ammo today. Thus, Nijimura watches as he resolutely finishes his soup. When Akashi gives her a determined look, Nijimura resists the urge to pat him on the head.

The rest of the meal is surprisingly anticlimactic. They spend most of it talking about basketball, a topic that Akashi and Nijimura have no problem discussing for days. Thankfully, Akashi's father doesn't have days, so he dismisses them after getting the check. "Nijimura-kun should come visit our estate in Tokyo during winter break. Tanaka, our landscaper, recently renovated the basketball courts."

"You have a basketball court at your house?" Nijimura asks the same time Akashi says, "Father, Shuuko will be visiting California then."

"Well then, I'm sure we'll see more of each other later, Nijimura-kun." Then he's getting into his car while Akashi quietly greets the driver. The car makes a left turn at the next intersection and is out of sight before Nijimura turns to Akashi.

"So. Personal basketball court."

Akashi checks his watch as they begin the short walk back to campus. "It was my mother's idea. She felt that the west wing was too empty and decided to turn it into a recreation area. Interior design always interested her." He pauses a bit as the backs of their hands touch. "You can come visit if you'd like."

"Speaking of visiting. I'm going home this weekend. Tatsuya's staying with my family. I gotta be there to entertain him."

"Ah," Akashi says while looking ahead. They're almost at the west gate of Rakuzan now, and Nijimura can still make it to her first class on time if she runs. Still, she recognizes the faint hint of something different in Akashi's voice.

"What's wrong?" She asks, knocking her bag a little into him. She pinches his cheek with her other hand when he gives her an innocent look. "You're a bad actor. Come on, tell Shuuko-senpai what's bothering you. Are you still embarrassed about your dad?"

Akashi removes her prying fingers from his face and takes her hand into his. "Embarrassed is one way of putting it."

Nijimura squints a little and gets it. "Are you _jealous_ about Tatsuya coming over?" She laughs when Akashi's left eye twitches visibly. "You know you're prettier than him."

"Shuuko-" Akashi begins, his voice hovering the line between politeness and annoyance.

"Don't be jealous," she tells him with a grin. "I'm dating you, not him. And besides, Mina is determined to become his future bride. You know I can't compete with her."

"You're the loveliest person I know," Akashi tells her seriously.

Nijimura takes a moment to look at Akashi before squeezing his hand. "You should come over for lunch on Sunday. My grandparents will be manning the store, so you can meet my mom again.”

"Sounds good," Akashi says as the warning bell for the first class rings overhead. Around them, students make hurried dashes as they rush to class. "I'll see you tonight?"

Nijimura nods before fishing the medicine box from her pockets. She sets it in Akashi's hands. "This is for you."

"Thank you."

"Thank me after you've spent some time with my family." Nijimura reminds him. She ends up being late to class anyway. Mr.Williams, her English teacher, teases Nijimura when she tries to sneaks through the back door of the classroom, but Nijimura can't find it in herself to be annoyed at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tatsuya has already arrived at her house by the time Nijimura gets home on Friday. She finds him sitting in the living room, playing with Taco while chatting with Juuzou. "You're late," he teases Nijimura when she pulls him into a hug.

"Shush," she says against his hair. Taco yelps happily around their feet until Juuzou scoops him up. "Did you skip your afternoon classes?"

"Yes, but I brought pastries," Tatsuya says, as if sweets have anything to do with his attendance record. He nods towards the box on the coffee table. "Atsushi made them."

Nijimura peeks inside. "Is he your domestic boyfriend now?"

As expected, Tatsuya doesn't deign her with a response, so Nijimura excuses herself to drop her bag off in Mina's room. There, she finds her sister fussing over her own reflection.

"Nee-chan!" Mina says without looking away from the mirror. "Do you think Tatsu-nii likes girls with long or short hair?"

Nijimura resists the urge to tell her that she's not sure if Tatsuya likes girls at all. Instead, she sets her bag down near the closet and shrugs. "He likes smart girls. Come on, let's go down to help entertain our guest."

Tatsuya is giving Juuzou a piggy back ride when Nijimura's mother and grandmother come through the door with groceries. He manages to take the bags from them and charm both women in an alarmingly short amount of time while Nijimura tsks. "You're too kind," Tatsuya tells them when Kaa-san comments on how handsome he's gotten.

"Shuuko should consider dating Himuro-kun," Obaa-san suggests while Nijimura helps them prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Kaa-san laughs at the suggestion. "You'll get to meet Shuuko's real boyfriend if you stay home for lunch on Sunday."

"I simply cannot miss my karuta group," Obaa-san says, and Nijimura is profoundly glad that card games rank higher than her love life.

Oji-san closes up the shop for an hour to come home for dinner, and they all manage to fit around the kotatsu to have nabe. The kids are finally allowed to break the pastry box open after dinner, and Nijimura listens to them rave about the sweets while Tatsuya helps her wash the dishes.

"Huh." Nijimura hands Tatsuya a bowl to dry. "Who would have thought that Murasakibara would be good at baking?"

Tatsuya hums lightly and sets the bowl on the drying rack. "Who would have thought that Akashi Seijuurou would catch your eye?"

"Really?" Nijimura checks the door. Obaa-san has gone on a stroll with Juuzou and Kaa-san is checking Mina's homework in the living room. "Are we having this conversation _again_? I thought you were done teasing me about this."

"Friends never forget," Tatsuya says meaningfully while Nijimura rolls her eyes. "How are things?"

Nijimura rinses another bowl under the water and shrugs. "They’re going well. Akashi understands me a lot more than I thought he would. It's....Nice." Nijimura had gotten used to being the loud and short tempered kid back in the states, where she channeled most of her awkwardness onto the basketball court. At Rakuzan, she had struggled with being the scholarship student and the returnee, two qualities that made her the topic of conversations but never a serious candidate for meaningful friendships. Akashi, however, manages to deal with familiar levels of infamy with surprising grace. Sometimes it feels like his confidence has rubbed off on her.

"I'm glad you're happy," Tatsuya says.

When she looks at him, she finds Tatsuya leaning against the counter and looking out of the window. "What about you? Are you happy too?"

Tatsuya blinks. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know." Nijimura scratches her cheeks. "Things are going well for me. I want things to be going well for you too."

Fondness flashes in Tatsuya's eye before it's replaced with mischief. "Shuu, please don't be one of those people who tries to set all of their single friends up now that you're besotted with Akashi."

"Shut up!" Nijimura tries to step on Tatsuya's foot and misses. She finishes washing the last of the dishes and waves a bundle of chopsticks at him. "You better not say that to him when he's here!"

Tatsuya's entire face lights up. "Mmm. We'll see."

After cleaning everything up, they take Taco out for a late walk. When they return, the shiba inu climbs quietly into his doggy bed and watches groggily while they set up Tatsuya's futon in Juuzou's room. "Don't fall asleep here," Tatsuya warns her later, when Juuzou is snoring in his bed and Nijimura has yawned one too many times.

"Kay, kay, good night." Nijimura picks herself up and heads out of the room. She pauses a few seconds later and turns back around. "Tats?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

Nijimura wakes up late the next morning to the sound of laughter outside of the window. Mina is already gone by the time Nijimura squints into the backyard to find Tatsuya helping Juuzou clip freshly washed linen to the clothes line. Nijimura manages to get ready in record time and eats a late breakfast while the kids monopolize their guest. With Kaa-san's help, they manage to talk Juuzou and Mina out of tailing them all day as Nijimura heads into the city with Tatsuya.

If Tatsuya is bored by the sight seeing route Nijimura has chosen, he makes no mention of it. Instead, Tatsuya spends a significant amount of time finding souvenirs for his entire team. They laugh at tourists with selfie sticks and somehow end up helping an English couple find the way to their hostel.

"Look at us using our powers for good," Nijimura says after they wave the tourists goodbye.

Tatsuya turns so that his perfectly styled hair shines under the afternoon sun. "I'm always good." He pauses for a while until they both burst out laughing.

They get home in time for dinner and then spend the evening watching Osomatsu-san reruns with Juuzou and Mina. Nijimura almost forgets to check her phone before going to sleep, but she fishes it out of her bag in time to see Akashi's, _see you tomorrow._

Mina stares at her from the bed. "You're making a weird face, Nee-chan."

Nijimura responds by plugging her phone in and turning the lights off.

The next morning, she wakes up just in time to greet her grandparents goodbye. Kaa-san doesn't come downstairs until Nijimura has made breakfast and let Taco into the backyard. Even then, Kaa-san only eats a slice of toast before taking Mina to her classmate Ami-chan's house. Juuzou climbs downstairs half an hour later. He protests when Nijimura wipes the crumbs from his eyes and says, "Tats-nii has been up for hours! He's just playing on his phone!"

Tatsuya doesn't seem surprised when Nijimura goes into Juuzou's room and sits on his back. "You're heavy," he mumbles and quickly covers his forehead with one hand. When Nijimura pinches his arm, Tatsuya whines, "Violence is bad, Shuu!"

While Tatsuya takes forever to get ready, Nijimura sweeps the kitchen and living area. She’s amazed when Tatsuya manages to emerge just in time for Kaa-san to come back, looking like he's been up and groomed for hours.

"Will Akashi-kun be fine with nabe for lunch, Shuuko?" Kaa-san asks.

"He's not picky," Nijimura says immediately. She quickly tidies up the living room while ignoring Tatsuya's comment of not receiving the same VIP treatment. Nijimura’s about to protest when Kaa-san kicks them out to play with Juuzou.

That's how Akashi finds them when his car rolls up thirty minutes later. Nijimura and Tatsuya are taking turns passing the volleyball to Juuzou when Nijimura snatches the ball out of the air and jogs over to Akashi.

"Sei-nii!" Juuzou cheers before Nijimura can greet her own boyfriend. As if on cue, Taco comes running over and sniffs happily at Akashi's shoes.

"Long time no see, Taco-san," Akashi says seriously. "Hello, Juuzou-kun. Himuro-kun."

Tatsuya's smile is perfectly polite and fake. "It's nice to see you again, Akashi-kun."

"Likewise."

Nijimura groans and gives them both a hard shove. "Stop being weird, you two!"

Neither of them move an inch from their original spots, although Tatsuya does rub idly and his arm.

"How is Atsushi?" Akashi asks, apropos to nothing.

Tatsuya's face opens up a little at the mention of his giant friend. "He made pastries for me to bring. Juuzou wanted to eat the last one, but Shuu insisted on saving it for you."

"I-" Nijimura reaches over to pinch Tatsuya again, but he steps away just in time. When Akashi raises his eyebrows at her, Nijimura clears her throat. "Juuzou had two already. I just didn't want him to eat too many sweets."

Thankfully, Kaa-san chooses then to look out the window. "Is that Akashi-kun? Shuuko, don't make our guests stand outside!"

The first thing Akashi does upon coming in is to hand Kaa-san a box of expensive tea. "Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home."

"There's no need to flatter me, Akashi-kun." Kaa-san gratefully accepts the bag and pats Akashi on the back. "You're dating Shuuko, so of course I like you." She disappears into kitchen again to check on the nabe before Akashi can respond.

Nijimura looks away to hide her laughter while Tatsuya says, "Straightforwardness runs in the family."

"Yes. My father and I already got a taste of it," Akashi says with some amusement.

Nijimura is about to propose that they set the table for lunch when Juuzou appears from the kitchen holding an empty jug. "Nee-chan, We're out of juice."

"Ah, sorry. Kaa-san forgot to pick up extra from the konbini." Kaa-san wipes her hands on her apron and looks thoughtful for a moment. "Akashi-kun brought tea. We can drink that instead."

Juuzou looks down at the jug. "I don't like tea."

"I can swing by the konbini," Tatsuya offers. "I know where it is."

"I'll help." Nijimura is reaching for her jacket when Tatsuya stops her with a carefully place hand on her arm.

Tatsuya smiles absently. "You should stay and help set up the table. I'm sure Akashi-kun can help me instead."

Nijimura squints as Akashi and Tatsuya share a look. She gets distracted when Kaa-san asks her to check the water level of the hotpot, and the boys are already gone when she returns. Kaa-san gives her an amused look, but Nijimura just shrugs and goes to set the table.

The broth is ready by the time Tatsuya and Akashi come back with a month’s worth of juice. Kaa-san plucks Juuzou up from his spot in front of the TV and sets him on the chair next to her while Nijimura sits sandwiched between Tatsuya and Akashi.

"Sorry it's so cramped here, Akashi-kun," Kaa-san says over a giant stack of cabbage. "This is why my children don't understand the concept of personal space."

Nijimura puts the first batch of veggies into the pot and makes a grabby hand motion for Akashi. Instinctively, he picks up the bowl of mushrooms and hands it to her. "I give people plenty of space," she mumbles while Juuzou struggles with the juice.

Kaa-san procures Juuzou's favorite cup out of thin air and sets it on the table. After pouring Juuzou's portion out of the juice carton, she reaches over for Tatsuya's cup and does the same. "What do you like to eat at home, Akashi-kun?"

"My father usually dictates his preferences to the chef."

"Ah, but what do _you_ like to eat?" Kaa-san prompts again. Next to her, Juuzou peers up curiously at Akashi. Even Tatsuya is looking at him with some amusement as he leans on one elbow.

"Tofu," Akashi says eventually.

When Kaa-san looks meaningfully at her, Nijimura stirs the ladle again until soft pieces of tofu floats to the top of the broth. "I already put it. Sheesh, give me some credit."

"Don't let this fool you. Shuuko's actually not very domestic. Her best dish is fried rice with leftovers." Ignoring Nijimura's protests, Kaa-san continues. "She came home from elementary school one day and insisted that I teach it to her."

Nijimura ignores Tatsuya's quiet laughter and rolls her eyes. "That's because Alex wouldn't play with us unless we paid her with food! She also made Taiga take out her trash and Tatsuya walk her dog!"

"Lebron loved me," Tatsuya supplies unhelpfully.

As always, Akashi catches on immediately. "Her dog was named after Lebron James?"

"Back then, we thought she was so cool." Nijimura picks out a large piece of cabbage and puts it in Juuzou's bowl. She gestures for everyone to serve themselves and turns to Akashi. "We were super jealous that she got to spend all her time playing basketball while we were stuck in school."

"You never got over that phase, Shuuko. I remember you getting suspended from school for defending Ms. Garcia’s honor."

Tatsuya turns to hide his grin while Akashi simply blinks.

"There was this jerk two grades above us that kept talking trash about Alex." Nijimura adds the sliced beef into the broth and adjusts the heat settings. "He said all this stuff about her being homeless, jobless, and some other stuff. One day I got fed up and threw a basketball at him."

"That's not the entire story," Tatsuya points out.

Nijimura sits down and turns until her knee bumps into Akashi's under the table. "I yelled at him to shut up and he- I don't actually remember what he said, but I took the basketball out of the PE storage and threw it at him." She gives Akashi a wry smile. "It hit him in the face and broke his nose."

"A week of suspension," Kaa-san reminds her while Juuzou eats quietly by her side. Her voice isn't quite fond, but she does sound more amused than anything. "We're lucky that was removed from your permanent record."

"Tatsuya wanted to do it too! I just beat him to it."

"I wanted to do something less obvious, like put glue in his milk box."

"I'm impressed," Akashi says at last. He looks at Nijimura. "You've reformed from a problematic student to a model scholarship student."

Kaa-san nods as she urges Juuzou to slow down. "Shuuko also made Captain of the basketball team the following year."

"Captain Nijimura. I like the sound of that," Akashi's hand on her knee is warm, his voice polite. Yet, Nijimura can feel her face heating up. When Akashi smiles at her, Nijimura can't help but smile back.

"Shuuko," Kaa-san cuts in. "Akashi-kun barely has anything in his plate. You should be serving your guest."

Nijimura considers telling her mother that Akashi doesn’t eat very much. She settles with rinsing the meat out of the broth and moving some into Akashi's bowl. When Akashi protests at the pile of food she's distributing, Nijimura ignores him and scoops out almost all the tofu for him. "Hah! See? I am a good host."

Tatsuya chooses then to engage Kaa-san in a conversation about Yonsen, so Akashi is saved from further scrutiny as he works on finishing his food. Juuzou finishes eating and jumps out of his seat to go watch TV. Kaa-san lets him go under the condition that Juuzou stops after _Osomatsu-san_ is over. Then she turns to their newest guest. "So Akashi-kun, what are your interests outside of basketball?"

"Horseback riding. Shogi. Piano." Akashi sets his chopstick down. His face is the picture of innocence save for the slight upwards turn of his lips. "Shuuko."

When Nijimura chokes on her food, Tatsuya takes pity on her and pats her back absently.

Amazingly enough, this just makes Kaa-san laugh. "You're quite the charmer, Akashi-kun."

Lunch goes by smoothly after that, despite Kaa-san and Tatsuya's joint attempts at rehashing embarrassing stories about Nijimura. Somehow, she's more entertained than alarmed. There's nothing she wants to hide from Akashi. These days, it almost seems like Akashi knows her better than she knows herself.

After lunch, Kaa-san rejects Akashi's offer of cleaning up and shoos all three of them out of the kitchen. "Tatsuya-kun should be packing up soon. Doesn't he need to be at the train station in two hours?"

Tatsuya takes a look at his cellphone. "An hour and half, actually."

"Would you like a ride to the station?" Akashi offers evenly. "It's not a bother. If Shuuko would like, she can come with us. The two of us can head back for Rakuzan afterwards."

"Sound great!" Kaa-san decides for them all.

In the ten minutes it takes Tatsuya to pack up, Akashi manages to help Juuzou with his homework and solve the shogi puzzle on the coffee table that Oji-san has been stumped over for days.

Nijimura kisses Akashi when Juuzou goes upstairs to put his school books away. "You're ridiculous."

When Tatsuya comes downstairs, they try the tea that Akashi brought while discussing basketball. Akashi's driver comes right on time, and they spend the ride to the train station arguing over the L.A. Lakers’ prospects after Kobe’s retirement. It's not until Tatsuya has waved them goodbye and disappeared into the station that Nijimura turns to her boyfriend. "Did you have fun?"

Akashi puts his hands over hers as the car pulls back onto the street. "Yes. Immensely."

"Are you still jealous of Tatsuya?" Nijimura jokes. She pauses when Akashi's expression turns thoughtful. "Did he say something weird to you?"

"Not weird, per se."

Nijimura leans more into Akashi. "Tell me."

Akashi responds by looping his fingers through hers. "He asked me if I was serious about you."

The idea of Tatsuya giving Akashi The Shovel Talk is beyond comical to Nijimura. "He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"He said you tend to invest everything into relationships and that if I wasn't serious about you, I should end our relationship before it turns stale."

Nijimura frowns at her knee. If their driver is bothered by their heart-to-heart in the backseat, he makes no mention of it. "I'm going to kill him."

"I believe Himuro-kun had your best interest in mind," Akashi continues softly. His free hand comes up to touch Nijimura's arm. "He's right. Long distance relationships are inarguably difficult. I, too, wondered if we should end our relationship before you head to university."

The concept isn't foreign to Nijimura. She's not idealistic enough to think that things would stay the same after receiving her acceptance letter. Tatsuya, by all means, had been correct about her. Nijimura knows that she's stubborn and proud, but thinking about a future without Akashi seems like admitting defeat. "I don't like change," she says at last.

Akashi squeezes her hand. "I know."

What Akashi doesn't know is that major changes in Nijimura's life have always been preluded by bad news. Death, relocation, and separation seemed so inevitably entwined that Nijimura sometimes wondered if good things really weren't meant to last. Eventually, she says, "I don't want us to break up, but I also know how hard it is to maintain a relationship from opposite sides of the world. I don't want what we have to become something that holds us back."

"I would never think that of you," Akashi promises. "You've always inspired and uplifted me, Shuuko."

Nijimura wants to laugh, but she's afraid that she'll cry instead. "Even when I was just the obnoxious basketball club manager?" She sighs when Akashi's forehead touches hers.

"I never thought you were obnoxious. In fact, I've always been infatuated with you. I was an, ah, insufferable brat because I wanted your attention. You were the only one who didn't easily cede it to me."

"And now that you have my attention?"

Akashi looks at her seriously. "I never want to let you go. I know, logically, that you have to leave. Yet I can't bear the thought of you not being in my life."

It's strange, Nijimura thinks, to be on the exact same wavelength as someone and to love everything about them. Yet Akashi has managed to defy all of her expectations. "What did you tell Tatsuya?" She asks after some thought.

"I told him that I was 200% serious about you," he says resolutely.

"Yeah." Nijimura sets her head on Akashi's shoulder and smiles into the curve of his neck. "We'll make it work."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nijimura's sendoff in December is anticlimactic at best. Upon learning of her midday flight, Akashi offers to have his driver take her to the airport. Business is blooming at the store and Kaa-san has parent-observation day at Mina's school, so Nijimura reassures her family that they don't need to see her off at the airport.

Still, she feels a little touched when Akashi skips his classes just to ride to the airport with her. It's not until Nijimura’s holding her boarding pass that her anxiety begins to take shape. "I'm sorry about missing your birthday," she says for the nth time.

"Don't be," Akashi reassures her. "We can celebrate when you return."

Indeed, Nijimura had promised gifts when she returns in January. Upon learning that return flights would be cheaper after the turn of the new year, Alex had offered to host Nijimura after her scholarship interview at USC. Nijimura had missed California enough to accept. "You better wait for me," she tells him.

"I will," Akashi says and pulls something out of his backpack. "This is for you."

Nijimura feels slightly alarmed. "We agreed not to trade Christmas presents until I come back!"

"I wanted you to have it now. Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." She pauses, then says, "I love you."

“I love you too,” Akashi replies effortlessly. They’re both interrupted by an announcement overhead. “You should go through security now. Text me if there’s a problem.”

Nijimura is almost surprised when he kisses her. Akashi rarely initiated public displays of affection, and if not for their many sleepovers, Nijimura would have thought that Akashi had no need for such things. Instead of protesting, Nijimura leans in and pulls him closer. “I can’t believe we’ve become the obnoxious airport couple.”

“I would break through the gates to stop you from boarding if that’s what you wanted,” Akashi says seriously.

She flicks him on the forehead lightly and then kisses the spot. “No breaking through gates. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

Security and boarding go smoothly. Nijimura doesn’t open Akashi’s present until her she’s in her aisle seat on the plane. Her transfer flight to Narita is fairly empty, so Nijimura unwraps the packaging to find a photo album. Although she had threatened Akashi not to buy her something expensive, this is still a surprise. Nijimura exhales and opens the album.

The first photo is from Rakuzan’s win at the most recent Interhigh. Yamada’s face takes up a third of frame and Nijimura easily recognizes his arms—a telltale sign of a selfie. Still, she laughs at the sight of herself on Hayama and Nebuya’s shoulders in the background. Mibuchi is also in the shot, looking victorious as he reaches up to high five Nijimura. She spots Akashi in the very back with Shirogane-sensei, Akashi’s face turned partially to the camera as he looks affectionately at them.

She smiles upon turning the page. The second photo dates back to the day Akashi brought Taco to them. The frame is just blurry enough that Nijimura suspects Juuzou had been the one who took the photo. In the picture, Akashi sits cross-legged on the floor of the kitchen with a tiny Taco in his lap. Nijimura is there as well, leaning over to scratch Taco’s neck as she’s caught while speaking.

The third photo surprises Nijimura the most. She recognizes the hallway of their last training camp, but the shot is almost paparazzi-like. Nijimura and Akashi stand in the center of the shot, grinning as if sharing a private joke. Akashi’s hand is on Nijimura’s elbow, like he’s about to pull her in to kiss her. There’s a note scribbled on the bottom corner of the photo in Mibuchi’s handwriting: _Shuu-chan! I risked my life to take this photo. Both you and Sei-chan look so cute! No need to to thank me!_

Fondness tugs at Nijimura as she blinks in vain. The tears come before she can stop herself.

For years, Nijimura dreamed of returning to L.A. Yet, the fulfilment of her wish feels heavy and daunting. Ever since she was young, Nijimura had prided herself on being independent. It felt natural to her that relationships came with deadlines. Nothing lasted forever. People die, friends relocate, and life goes on. Time waits for no one, and Nijimura had never been one to linger for long.

But for once, she wants things to last. The inevitability of leaving a place where she finally belonged feels impossibly cruel. Admitting her attachment to Japan, to Akashi, had felt like a betrayal of everything she worked for. The truth is that Nijimura doesn’t know how to say goodbye to the people and things she loves.

The revelation makes her feel clearer, more resolute. She knows that this isn’t the ending, that she’ll be back in two weeks. Some part of Nijimura knows that even if she went farther away, Akashi would still wait for her.

“Miss? Are you okay?” a flight attendant asks from the aisle.

Nijimura wonders if this is the first time the attendant has seen someone crying on a plane. She wipes at her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt and thanks the attendant when she procures a stack of napkins. “Yeah,” Nijimura says. Her cheeks burn and she should be embarrassed, but Nijimura just feels happier, lighter somehow. She knows there will be more separations and goodbyes, but for now she has California to go to and Akashi to return to.

“Yeah,” Nijimura tells the flight attendant. “I’ll be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

 

 

Nijimura gets two steps into the Men's Coat Room when Akashi says, "Girl alert."

At the noise, Hayama looks up from the corner of the room. "Niji-chan!"

"Stay still," Mibuchi warns him as he fixes Hayama's tie in vain. Nijimura knows for a fact that Hayama will wiggle out of that perfect Windsor knot within an hour of the holiday party, if his history of ruffled uniforms is anything to go by. "You look lovely, Shuu-chan. That color really suits you."

Nijimura doesn't tell Mibuchi that she has worn this dress to at least three formal events, which is surely a social faux pas of some kind. She'd spotted it on sale at Nordstrom rack two years ago and bought it for the New Year's Eve party at her publishing firm, only to recycle it two months later for Valentine's day when Akashi made reservations at the 70th floor restaurant of the Ritz Carlton.

The way Akashi's eyes light up now suggests that he has some recollection of how he'd peeled Nijimura out of her dress within three minutes of getting home that night.

"Your father is looking for you," Nijimura remembers to say. "He's in the library."

Hayama cheers when Mibuchi finishes the tie and begins taking a lint roller to Hayama’s trousers. "Maybe he wants you to proofread his speech. I liked the one he gave last year that devolved into a ten minute story of his fishing trip."

This makes Nijimura laugh. Akashi's father has only gotten more indulgent in the years since he stepped down as CEO. Akashi himself had seemed unsurprised when Akashi Masaomi’s student of many years began overseeing operations in the Tokyo office. "I have my hands full with the US branch," Akashi had explained when Nijimura visited his executive office suite in downtown L.A. "Tachibana-san will do a fine job under my father's guidance, at least until I return to Japan permanently. By the way, where would you like to go for dinner?"

Akashi's confidence in his father's business acumen didn't stop the man from continuing his tradition of speaking at all Akashi Corp functions. At least Hayama, who joined the company on Akashi's recommendations upon graduating college, seemed to enjoy said speeches.

"I wonder if Akane-chan from accounting will come," Hayama says after Akashi leaves. He gets up and nearly trips over the foot of another metal rack. The coat room at Akashi's Tokyo estate is larger than the bedroom Nijimura shares with Akashi at their LA apartment. Still, Akashi seems to consider their cohabitation an upgrade from his father's luxury properties.

"I have the RSVP list somewhere," Nijimura replies as she readjusts her silver necklace. Tatsuya had given it to her for her 21st birthday when they met at the campus pancake place for brunch. Going to school with Tatsuya had felt disconcerting in the beginning, because Tatsuya spent most of his time skipping classes and doing god knows what. Nijimura had known at the time that Tatsuya was casually dating the heir of a diamond mogul. She'd offer to return the necklace when Tatsuya moved on to another sweetheart a month later, but Tatsuya had laughed and told her to keep it. Akashi, who had been on a two year exchange program at UCLA at the time, had simply chuckled when she called him to relay the story.

"Nah.” Hayama puts both hands on Nijimura's shoulder and angles her towards the door. "Let's go rejoin the party."

Nijimura used to dread the annual holiday party at the Akashi estate. But after three years in publishing, most of which were spent at networking sessions trying to talk to the right people, even Nijimura has gotten used to the obligatory extravagance that came with being Akashi's long-term girlfriend. Thankfully, these days Akashi has talked his father into shortening the guest guest to close business associates and personal friends. She sighs when they arrive at the top of the spiral staircase and tries to look presentable as Mibuchi and Hayama escort her down to the party.

"Ah, Shuuko-san! Long time no see!" Momoi is the first to spot them, her pink hair pulled to the side with a clip that holds her curls in place. Nijimura knows that more than one pair of eyes are on the revealing cuts of Momoi's silver dress tonight.

Mibuchi, at least, has the decency to keep his eyes on her face. "Momoi-chan! Aomine is not accompanying you today?"

No one is surprised when Aomine materializes out of nowhere and sets an arm on Mibuchi's shoulder. "You called?" Aomine manages to say with a mouthful of cheese cubes.

While Hayama and Mibuchi discuss Aomine's latest season with the New York Knicks, Nijimura turns to Momoi. The title on Momoi's business cards changed every time Nijimura saw her, and more than once Akashi has commented on Momoi's professional success. "Seijuurou wants you to accept his offer," Nijimura says immediately.

Momoi gives her a small pout. "Ah, but Shuuko-san doesn't sound very convincing."

"He knows I'm not good at office politics." Nijimura shrugs. Every year, Akashi made a point of forwarding a job offer to Momoi. She always sent it back with a note along the lines of _Up your offer and ask me next year_. Nijimura has since given up on understanding their strange, professional antics.

They talk for a bit more until Momoi spots Kuroko in the crowd and excuses herself. Hayama is still discussing a buzzer beat from Aomine's latest game and Mibuchi has disappeared, so Nijimura braves through the crowd of familiar faces. She makes small talk with Akashi's friend Ootori and avoids Akashi's loud blonde cousin in the ballroom. Nebuya gives her a nod of acknowledgement when she finds him talking with a group of unfamiliar men, so Nijimura nods back and circles the perimeter yet again.

She spots Mayuzumi, finally, in the foyer area. Nijimura grabs two glasses and champagne from a passing server and heads over to Mayuzumi, who looks mildly annoyed to see her. It's funny, Nijimura thinks, how some things never change.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was a last minute decision." Mayuzumi accepts the extra champagne glass without a word of thanks.

Nijimura would like to think that she's gotten better at discerning the differences between Mayuzumi’s many passive, blank expressions. He certainly had been unsurprised to see her last year, when the upcoming author Nijimura had worked so hard on securing turned out to be her old basketball club senpai. Since Nijimura's publishing firm dealt with procuring, translating, and distribution Japanese publications stateside, she’d gotten used to interacting with people that were brilliant at writing and eccentric in real life. Still, she had no idea that Mayuzumi Chihiro would be one of them.

"Don't you want to mingle?" Nijimura asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Right on cue, Mibuchi appears in the foyer. He weaves his way through the guests and smile at the sight of them. "Mayuzumi-san! It's so nice to see you again!"

Mayuzumi doesn't return the sentiment. "I considered skipping this gathering completely, but it occurred to me that I had some debt to collect from you."

This makes Mibuchi laugh. "You still remember that?"

"Remember what?" Nijimura frowns at them. "Mayuzumi said he hasn't seen anyone from the team in years."

"Yes, the winnings owed to me should have compounded in interest since then," Mayzumi replies with the ghost of a smile. "It's been ten years."

"Eight years." Akashi chooses then to appear by Nijimura's side, setting a hand on the small of her back. Instead of clarifying anything, he turns to Mayuzumi and says, "It's only been eight years, Mayuzumi-san."

Nijimura feels like she's sixteen again and just stumbled upon the boys discussing something inane in the club room. "What are you talking about?"

"Mayuzumi started a betting pool at Rakuzan." Hayama manages to find his way over with Nebuya in toll. He looks almost delighted at the prospect of telling this story. "He said that the reason Akashi and Niji-chan butted heads all the time was due to repressed sexual tension. No one believed him, so he asked if we wanted to bet on it."

“Bad luck all around,” Nebuya adds.

Nijimura opens her mouth, then closes it. She turns to Akashi, only to find him smiling at her. "Did you know about this?" She doesn't wait for Akashi to reply, because Mibuchi is already pulling out what appears to be a checkbook. "I can't believe you guys."

Her only response is a thin smirk from Mayuzumi as he accepts Mibuchi's folded check.

They're interrupted when Kise Ryouta comes through the door looking as if he'd just stepped off the runway. The foyer fills up in the blink of an eye, and they relocate elsewhere to make room for the female guests that crowd around Kise.

Nijimura blinks when Akashi's hand moves from her back to her wrist. "I want to show you something," he says as they ascend the staircase.

"We're going to miss your father's speech," she points out when they're at the door to Akashi's room.

"I wanted to show this to you first."

"You didn't get me another present, did you? We exchanged presents on your birthday!" Nijimura stops complaining when Akashi leads her to the balcony. She can hear the sound of applause in the ballroom downstairs-- a sign that Akashi's father has begun speaking. Still, Nijimura blinks when Akashi gestures for her to walk outside.

At first, all she sees is the line of cars parked on the driveway of the estate as few guests linger outside, sharing a smoke. There's a pause downstairs, then the giant Christmas tree in front of the fountain lights up in its entirety, illuminating the night. "Wow," Nijimura says as guests exit the ballroom below them to get a better view. "Your father really outdid himself."

"He wasn’t always a fan of western holidays," Akashi explains, coming up to her and setting his chin on her shoulder. His growth spurt in late-high school had insured that they were no longer the same height, much to Nijimura's disappointment. "I think Juuzou talked him into a tree. He even made my father a set of ornaments."

"That kid is dangerous," Nijimura decides.

Akashi just hums in response. "Ah, Shuuko. Can you get my cellphone from the pocket of my jeans? I'd like to take a photo."

"I'm not your maid," Nijimura huffs, but she's already on her way to the bed where Akashi has neatly folded his day clothes. She picks up the pants and tries the left pocket, then right. There's nothing cellphone-shaped in it, but her hand does close around a small velvet box. It's dark enough in the room that Nijimura has to open it to confirm her suspicions. Upon spotting the flash of silver, she spins around to find Akashi behind her.

Akashi carefully takes the ring box out of her hands. "Shuuko-"

"Yes," Nijimura says in a sharp exhale. "I'll marry you."

Akashi pauses for a moment then blinks at her. "You seem certain."

"It's been eight years," she reminds him with a laugh. "My siblings give your father Christmas presents. Your cousin threw the bouquet straight at my face at his wedding. _Mayuzumi made 100,000 yen off us._ Did you really think I'd say no?"

"I agree that Tamaki-kun was a bit overzealous." Akashi smiles at the memory. "I do wonder, sometimes, why you've stayed with me for so long."

It's a feeling that Nijimura is more than acquainted with after years of international skype calls and persistent longing. Her first year at USC had seemed almost impossible to get through, even with Tatsuya by her side. Still, they made it work with daily calls, a constant stream of small gifts, and impromptu visits from Akashi. Things got easier after Akashi strong-armed his way into the exchange program between UCLA and Toudai. Back then, Nijimura had stayed over with Akashi so much that his hallmates actually thought she went to their school. No one was even surprised when they moved in together after college, and both of their jobs provided enough travel opportunities that Nijimura didn't miss her family too much.

There’s no way for her to verbalize how important he is to her. Anything she could possibly say pales in comparison to how she truly feels. Eventually, Nijimura says, "It's always been you, Seijuurou. So yes, I will marry you."

"This was my mother's engagement ring," Akashi tells her softly as he opens the box. "My father had it resized when I told him. It would please me if you would do me the honor of wearing it."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Nijimura watches as Akashi slid the ring on her finger. "Ah, you're gonna make me cry."

Akashi looks at her, his expression calm but serious. "I promise never to make you cry, unless it's over another Hachiko movie."

"Shut up!" She laughs, but he's apparently not done.

"I also promise to not buy you anything 'disgustingly expensive' unless you want it, to never make you book appointments with me through my secretary, and to not sit out on another Interhigh match again."

Nijimura closes her hand around Akashi's. "You don't even play basketball anymore!"

"I don't need to be absolute when I have you."

"Stop. This is too cheesy!" Her hand goes immediately towards Akashi's forehead. When he doesn't dodge, Nijimura pulls him in and kisses him. "I should call my mother," she says when they pull apart.

"My father probably told her already."

"This alliance between our parents is truly dangerous, Seijuurou." Regardless, she doesn't protest when they head back out to rejoin the party. "Mayuzumi better not have placed another bet on this."

Akashi extends his hand to her at the top of the staircase. "I doubt half of our friends would even notice."

"You're not always right though," she reminds him.

"I don't mind being corrected by you." He pauses, then adds. "Senpai."

(They get four minutes into the party before Momoi spots the ring.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning and realized that it's Akashi birthday, so HERE WE GO! THANK YOU TO JIHYE AND JUNE FOR BEING MY LOVELY BETAS, AND ALEX FOR PROVIDING SUCH AN AMAZING ILLUSTRATION ;A; 
> 
> Some post-story notes: 
> 
> (1) Himuro is totally gay, if it isn’t obvious by this point. The backstory behind the necklace is that his bf at the time didn’t like that Himuro wore matching ring/necklaces as Kagami, so he bought Himuro that (plain, totally manly ok!!) silver necklace instead. Himuro was like lol and gave it to Nijimura. Akashi understood immediately when Niji called him to complain about how weird the gift was. 
> 
> (2) Momoi works at a lawfirm. Akashi has been trying to scout her for years, but Momoi doesn’t want to work Akashi Corp until she feels well established and respected outside of Akashi’s help. That’s why she keeps telling him to up his offer next year. Momoi is probably good friends w Haruhi (see below) since they’re both lawyers. 
> 
> (3) Re: Akashi’s blonde cousin, please read [Kiss Kiss Pass The Fucking Ball](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3539114). Tamaki did, in fact, steal the bouquet from Haruhi (spoiler: they get married canonically in the Ouran post-story omakes) and throw it straight at Shuuko’s face when they attended Tamaki and Haruhi’s wedding. Nijimura and Momoi weren’t planning to catch it at all (“we’re fighting the patriarchy”), but then it came RIGHT AT NIJIMURA. 
> 
> (4) Mayuzumi rose to infamy after penning the Drrrr Light Novels. He based Orihara Izaya after Akashi lmao. The entire story is an allegory of his time at Rakuzan.
> 
> (5) In my mind, Akashi buys Nijimura rly nice dresses but takes the price tag off so she doesn’t fuss over the cost. Once, he ordered her a Givenchy dress straight from the catalogue. Nijimura didn’t realize it was worth a month of her paycheck until she went to work in it and her coworker commented on it. They have a weird argument that night  
> (“YOU SAID THIS WAS FROM BLACK HOUSE WHITE MARKET!!!”) that ends with Akashi promising not to buy her anything outside of birthdays/xmas without her permission again. 
> 
> (6) USC doesn’t have Early Decision lmao I MADE THE WHOLE THING UP PLS FORGIVE ME


End file.
